The Lifestyles Of Lorikki
by writersblock64
Summary: Story about Lorraine and Nikkis relationship from friendship to being a couple, and the obstacles along the way. Enjoy. Leave reviews please. thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. My very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Ive got loads more ideas and the story develops, feedback would be appreciated loads. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One - Denial**

It was strange how the school looked and felt in the mornings before it became polluted with students. There was a calming aura about waterloo road in the mornings. Nikki was sat in the staffroom along with other teachers doing monotonous jobs such as lesson plans and marking. The scent of coffee in the air was overpowered by the thick silence, occasionally breaking when Christine Mulgrew made page turning in her book more louder than it had to be, just to draw attention to herself so all the other teachers could see she had done her marking and lesson plans and could enjoy leasuirly reading. Small sighs and the clock ticking were the only things to keep Chiristine's page-turning noise company.  
Nikki suddenly lifted her head from her marking and looked around the door. She could hear footsteps in the distance, they were getting closer to the staffroom. The faint footsteps had now became a fast paced clicking rhythm of heels. Nikki knew there was only one person who this could be.

'Morning!' Lorraine Donnegan, walked into the room and placed her handbag on the counter in the staff room. The room didn't seem so dull now Lorraine had walked into it. She carried a presence with her wherever she went. Nikki smiled a little when Lorraine entered the room.

Nikki was comfortable with her sexuality, most of the people she knew were aware she was gay. Nikki didn't feel ashamed by it, it was just who she was. She liked Lorraine a lot, but she knew the limitations between their good friendship and developing a huge crush over her. After all, she believed Lorraine was straight.

Soft murmurs were turning into conversations amongst the other teachers as the atmosphere had be removed, everything seemed more livelier now Lorraine walked it.

'Coffee Nik?' Lorraine called over.  
'Black, one sugar please' Nikki got up from her marking duties and walked over to Lorraine in the corner where she was making coffee.  
'I've got a meeting with Michael later about doing some workshops with the kids, would be really good if you'd join us, give us your input. You know, what kind of workshops, who would benefit from them, that sort of stuff?'  
'Yeah sure' Nikki smiled.  
Lorraine looked up from her phone, she hadn't really noticed anything in the room since she walked in, including Nikki and her appearance. Lorraine gazed at Nikki for about 5 seconds before she realised what she was doing.  
Nikki usually wore clothes that covered her well, loose trousers and loose top and blazer was usually her favourite. However, today was different, due to the weather outside changing and it was becoming hotter, Nikki had chosen a different style of clothing. She still stuck to her loose trousers, but matched them with a tight white short sleeved shirt. no blazer. The shirt clung to her muscles and around her chest area. It complimented her toned body really well.  
Once Lorraine realised she was staring, she quickly turned round and began picking up things on the side that could contribute to making the coffee, anything to make it look like she was doing something.

**Lorraine's POV**  
_Oh god. Did she just notice I was staring at her boobs. Why was I even staring at her boobs? If I carry on stirring these cups of coffee she might strike up a conversation with another member of staff. Just carry on stirring Lorraine. Don't turn back round. She might think your gay.  
__**  
**_**Nikkis POV**  
_Shit. Have I got something on my blouse? I've never seen that look on her face before, maybe it was disgust.  
Have I spilt something down my top, I better go to the toilet to get a proper look._

Nikki walked off in a hurry out of the staff room to check for her non-existent stain, whilst Lorraine let out a sigh of relief once she seen Nikki leave.

The bell rang out for registration.  
All the teachers collected their belongings and got up and began to leave to perform their duties.  
'Have a good day everyone!' Lorraine tried to encourage the members of staff, but they still dragged their feet, it was just a typical Monday.

Nikki was teaching in the PRU all day, she tried to engage the students by asking them questions about what workshops they would be interested in. Having the kids opinion could help in her meeting at dinnertime.  
'Fashion design!' Rhiannon shouted out  
'How to nick houses!' Barry joked.  
Nikki just glared at him as Barry just reciprocated a smug grin.  
Lunchtime just couldn't come soon enough for Nikki.

Lorraine was sat on her white lether chair, feet up on the desk, texting away to various business clients and investors. She clicked on her home screen. Her background was a picture of her and Nikki at a pub over the holidays, both with their arms around each other. Nikki with a larger and Lorraine with a glass of wine. They had become almost best friends during the break, Lorraine enjoyed having somebody to confide in who was on the same intellectual level as her, after all, Sonya wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.  
Lorraine found herself just staring at her background, examining the way the two were so physically close on the photo.

*knock knock*  
The sound of the door knocking knocked Lorraine out of her daze. Lorraine jumped and locked her phone and quickly sat up to look professional.

'Yesss?'

The door creeped open and Nikki appeared with a stack of paper in her hands. She stood in the doorway..  
'Not too early am I? Where's Michael?' She quizzed. She had a slight confused look on her face.

Lorraine let out a small laugh.  
'He's had to go off sight for dinner, some boring meeting with the head at one of the other local schools' She seen the papers in Nikki's hands.  
'I take it those are for the meeting?' she asked, raising one eyebrow.

'Um yeah, I thought it would be worth getting the kids input on the workshops, so I got them all to write down things they're eager to learn about and things they're not so eager about' She said placing them on Lorraine's desk.

'Well, you're here now so how's about we ditch this meeting and have our dinner instead?' Lorraine said with a laugh in her talk.

They both sat and gossiped their way through lunch time like a pair of school girls. Talking about what they did at weekend and the latest rumours to be going around the staffroom.

**Lorraine's POV**  
_Just ask her Lorraine, ask if she wants to go for a drink later. It's not like you've both never gone for a drink before.  
I just couldn't bring myself to ask her. I felt nervous. Scared. Why is this? I wasn't really listening to what Nikki was saying, just kept watching her. I've never really noticed how attractive she is.  
I suddenly got butterflies, for no apparent reason. Breathing became hard to do.  
Do I like Nikki?  
No, no I can't do. I like men, not women.  
I was having a battle with myself in my head whilst Nikki just carried on speaking. _

'Lorraine?' Nikki looked concerned; 'You okay? you look like you've got a lot on your mind'

'Its nothing to worry about Nikki' Lorraine was unconvincing

Nikki put her hand on Lorraine's hand 'I'm here if you wanna talk' they looked at each other and locked in a stare. The moment seemed to last forever. Lorraine just wanted to lean in and hope Nikki would reciprocate and initiate a kiss.  
Lorraine didn't allow this to happen and quickly killed the moment and shot up.

'Look Nikki, I've got loads of paper work to finish' She said bitterly  
'Do you fancy doing something later? I could bring some beers round to yours?' Nikki urged. She could tell Lorraine wanted to be alone, but was concerned as to whether she was alright.  
'I can't Nik. I just got.. stuff an that to do' Lorraine made up an excuse.  
'Ok, I might see you before the end of the day, if I don't then I'll see you tomorrow' Nikki said as she was leaving the room. Before she left, she turned and gave Lorraine a slight reassurance smile. Lorraine being Lorraine just faked one back to give off the impression she was okay.  
Once Nikki had left the room, Lorraine breathed out as if she had been holding her breath ever since Nikki first came into the room. The thought of her wanting to kiss another woman scared her. She was confused. She gathered her things and her thoughts and decided to leave work early.

She raced her red Ferrari through the streets. As soon as she arrived home, she hurried to the fridge. She opened a bottle of wine and put her docking station on loud. Music was playing throughout her huge home. She walked into her walk-in wardrobe and picked out a revealing red dress. She had a plan to help her overcome this ordeal. Lorraine was in denial, and she thought that the best way over this would be to go out and end up drunk in the arms of a man. Lorraine was going out on the pull to prove to herself that she was straight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit rubbish. I promise the next one will be better. Please leave reviews, thanks for reading.**

The loud music filled Lorraine's huge, modern house. She sat in front of her mirror applying her red lipstick to her soft lips. She slipped on her revealing red dress over her long, wavy blonde hair. She wriggled and pulled the dress down as it was so tight. She took one look of herself in the mirror. She knew she wasn't fooling herself, but she was still determined to go out and bag herself a man though.

_A few hours later.._

Lorraine was at a bar in town. The bar had no lighting except from a few LED red lights. Indie music filled the background noise, this was Lorraine's favourite place, apart from work. She was knocking back glasses of wine, mainly to give her confidence and as a result, she became too drunk to quick. Over in a corner, she was sat in a private booth with a charming young man she had managed to prey on.  
He was 6ft 2, handsome, funny and was owner of a small family business. He was everything Lorraine used to want. Although he seemed to be a really nice person, Lorraine just wasn't interested in him enough. This made her worry about her sexuality even more.  
They sat in the booth, giggling and flirting. It was obvious he really liked her. He had his arm rested on the back of her seat and he made his flirting completely obvious. She was keeping up the pretence that she liked him back. She may be fooling him, but she wasn't fooling herself.

She put her hand on his thigh, whilst he moved her hair out of her face.  
The tension built up.  
He looked at her in the eye, the same way Nikki did earlier. By this point their faces were pretty close to each other. He went in for a kiss..

'Shhhhhhh' Lorraine put her finger on his lips before he had chance to kiss her; 'Lets get another drink first' Her words were slurred.

'Aha, suree, want me to get them?' He leaned back from his position, his arm still around the back on the seat where Lorraine was sat.

'No, no.. please, let me'.  
She stood up and dragged her handbag off the table. She stumbled off through the bar to get another bottle of wine on ice for them both but instead, she made a diversion.  
She pushed the front doors open so they flung open. She stumbled outside, she didn't care that she looked unclassy.  
She looked up at the night sky and put her arms around her stomach. She took a deep breath then went to walk back into the pub, but seen her young suitor looking round for her. She stepped back and decided to leave him there. She didn't want to go back inside. She felt bad for leading him on, and knew that he was expecting an invite back to hers. She just couldn't be bothered with the hassle.

The bar was situated down a few country lanes, it was quite secluded. Lorraine knew that she could be putting herself in danger by attempting walking home alone, but rational thoughts weren't crossing her mind as she was too drunk.  
She convinced herself that the fresh air would do her good and may sober her up.  
She began on her travels and was stumbling down the country lanes. She was relying on fences at the side of the road to stop her from falling over.

It was unfortunate that as she was walking home, the rain began to pour. It decided to pounce down. Her wavy blonde hair was now soaked and stranded. Mascara begin to run down her face.  
She huffed and puffed as she continued to walk.

*Crack* She fell to the ground.  
'For godsake!' she shouted. Her heel had broke. She took her shoes off and threw them in anger.

She pulled out her Iphone from her back to ring a taxi, she had admitted defeat.  
'Brilliant!' she said sarcastically. Her phone was dead.

She was on the floor, soaked. No shoes, and no way of getting home.  
She just wished she was at home in her nice warm kingsize bed.

Two headlights began to appear, coming closer to her. Lorraine, still on the floor attempted to get stand up so the people in the car didn't see her on the floor. She didn't need any more embarrassment.  
The car pulled over.

'Lorraine?' It was Nikki.

Nikki rushed over to help Lorraine up.

'Am I glad to see you' Lorraine said with a smile

'Wh.. what are yo..' Before Nikki could end her sentence, Lorraine had grabbed Nikkis head and kissed her.  
It took Nikki a few seconds to understand what was happening. She was in shock and tensed up as soon as Lorraine put her lips on hers. She let her emotions get in the way and kissed Lorraine back hard. She gripped Lorraine's waist with one hand and hand her other entwined with Lorraine's wet hair.  
Kissing in the rain. It was perfect.

'Can we go back to yours?' Lorraine slurred whispers into Nikkis ear.  
'Course, jump in' Nikki said with a smile.  
They both climbed into Nikki's 4X4 and drove off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lorraine stirred as she woke up. Her head felt heavy. She opened her eyes slowly. The scene that met her eyes was not what she expected. She woke up in a bedroom very different to her own. This bedroom was sky blue, colour schemed with red and white. The sea breeze blew through the window, sending a chill over Lorraine's spine.

**LORRAINES POV**  
_'Shit. Where am I?' She thought to herself. Lorraine looked around the room. The thought of her drinking to the point where she couldn't remember what had happened scared her. _  
_She scanned the room with her eyes for any indication to where she was. _  
_She looked under the covers with one eye open, to see if she was naked or clothed. She let out a sigh of relief as she was fully clothed, but not in her own clothes._

She slumped back into her pillow and lay on her back, staring at the white ceiling. It then dawned upon her.

**Lorraine's POV**  
_Shit. Shit. Shit. I kissed Nikki. I must be in her bed. It's strange that I've never been up here before, seeing as were good friends. At least I know where I am now though.  
What happened last night?  
I couldn't remember what had happened after I had foolishly kissed her. Dozens of thoughts were racing through my mind as I just lay there.  
I need to go home, I thought. I need to go home now._

Lorraine scrambled out of Nikki's bed and over to the dresser. There was a note.  
'I've gone to work. Didn't want to wake you, Nikki x'  
Lorraine's stomach churned, as it finally hit her. She must of slept with Nikki. Her dress and her underwear were scattered all over the bedroom floor. She had to go to the bathroom. Soon as she walked out of the bedroom, she was in familiar territory. She made her way to the bathroom and locked herself in there. She sat on the floor. She couldn't deal with all these emotions of falling for a girl, never mind sleeping with her. This was Nikki, her best friend. Lorraine's skin was pale. This whole ordeal scared the life out of her. She just sat on the bathroom floor with Nikkis joggers and hoodie on. She could smell Nikki on her clothes, it seemed to comfort her.

**Nikkis POV  
**_'BARRY! GET OUT, AND DONT BOTHER COMING BACK UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY WANNA LEARN SOMETHING'  
Little shit. I was in a right mood. I felt irritated all day. It's probably the effect of sleeping on the couch whilst Lorraine Donnegan takes over your bed.  
'Silent reading please for the last half an hour' I couldn't be bothered teaching anymore. Theres only 30 minutes of the day left.  
I couldn't stop thinking about last night either. Lorraine kissed me. I didn't even know she was gay. I had my suspicions she was curious, but not with me. I kept replaying last night in my head.._

**(this part takes off after they both got back to nikkis last night)  
**_Nikki ran over to the front door to open it, before returning to the car to help Lorraine into the house from the car.  
In Nikki's hallway, Lorraine pushed Nikki against the wall and lent in to kiss her passionately.  
'Look Lorraine' Nikki turned her head to the side, avoiding the kiss. She gently pushed Lorraine back a bit.  
'Theres nothing I would love more. Trust me... but your drunk, you're in a state. I don't even know where all of this is coming from. It would just be wrong of me to take advantage whilst you're in this state. That kiss outside lasted too long and it was wrong to let you do that. Don't get me wrong it was amazing, but I don't wanna be some drunken mistake to you'  
Lorraine looked taken back by all of this. Hurt covered her face. She wasn't used to rejection by anybody. She felt embarrassed.  
'I'm just gonna go' Lorraine said, almost a whisper. She opened Nikkis front door as was about to walk out.  
'Look, you might aswel stay. Ill put some clothes on my bed and you can get changed into them. Its late and the weather is crap' Nikki explained. She had a certain reluctancy in her voice.  
Lorraine shut the front door and turned round and made her way towards Nikkis bedroom with her head down. She couldn't even look at Nikki.  
Nikki watched Lorraine walk up the stairs.. 'Ill bring some clothes up in a minute'._

*DINGGGGGG*  
The bell went for the end of the day. Nikki was startled out of her deep thoughts.  
'RIGHT, tuck your chairs under and off you go' Nikki ordered to the PRU.

Driving home in her 4X4, she thoughts ran through her mind. Would Lorraine still be at my house? What will I say to her if she is? Should I tell her I like her?  
She pulled up onto her drive of her small semi-detached house. She walked towards the house. Her stomach began to do somersaults as she approached her front door. She took in a deep breath then opened the front door. It was unlocked, Lorraine must still be inside.

'hello?' She called out putter her keys on the side.  
'Oh, hiya Nik' Lorraine come from the kitchen. She seemed happier than before. She was still in Nikkis clothes. It was all a front though of course. Lorraine thought that if she pretended nothing had happened then everything will be ok.  
'I didn't wanna leave your house unlocked, so I stayed and washed my dress. Hope thats okay? I've got a driver picking me up in 5 minutes to take me home' She couldn't wait to get out of there.  
'Ah. umm, listen Lorraine.. do you not think we should talk about last night?' Nikki walked towards the kitchen. She frowned her eyebrows whilst staring down at her thumbs the whole time.  
Lorraine just didn't know what to say, she was speechless. she just stared at nikki. It was very rare Lorraine was left speechless.  
'uh...'  
*beep beep*  
Before Lorraine could even begin a sentence, her driver arrived. She felt relived and quickly rushed past Nikki and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I could write about 100 chapters. If your getting bored please tell me! Please leave reviews, much appreciated.**_

Nikki and Lorraine hadn't spoke to each other since Lorraine left Nikkis that afternoon. They had been purposely avoiding each other to avoid any awkwardness. Lorraine stopped going into the staffroom at the mornings and Nikki began to spend more time in the PRU. Both of them wouldn't know the first thing to say to each other.  
Nikki was sat in the PRU, it was break time and she was marking work. Lorraine crossed her mind every now and then. She held her head in her hand marking continuous boring pieces of work.  
She looked up as Michael grabbed her attention walking into the PRU.

Great, what does he want

'Nikki, are you ok to sit in that meeting at dinner. The one we was meant to have on Monday. Lorraine told me you have quite a lot to contribute to it?' He asked in with his Scottish accent.

'Sure' She said reluctantly. The last thing she wanted was to sit in a meeting all lunchtime with Loraine.  
'Ok, I'll see you then'. He said with a slight smile. Michael wasn't one for giving off big smiles.  
She rolled her eyes and flopped her head into her hands once he had left the room.

The two hours from break until dinner went so fast for Nikki. Time seems to do that when you're not looking forward to something. Her class were behaving for once, the silence in the classroom let thoughts and images of Lorraine creep into her mind.

*DINGGGGG*  
'Ok class, pack up. Be back on time after lunch!' She shouted. She didn't know why she said this every day, nobody ever listened to her.  
She got her blazer from the back of her chair and unenthusiastically made her way up to Michaels office. She concentrated on her breathing as she walked into where Sonya was sitting.

'Oh hiya Nik! he said to go straight through' Sonya said with a cheerful grin whilst filing her nails.  
Nikki knocked once before entering Michaels and Lorraine's office.

'Nikki come in, take a seat' Michael urged.

**Nikkis POV**  
_As I walked in the office, my eyes were immediately drawn towards her. She was stood behind Michael overlooking some documents. Her leather skirt clung to her perfect figure. I've never felt this way about her before. I had always thought she was attractive, but that kiss has opened up so many emotions for me. I see her completely differently to how I used to. _  
_I walked over to Michael and sat in front of his desk, I kept glancing up at Lorraine whilst she spoke about business, it was as if nothing had happened with her._

**Lorraine's POV**  
_Just breathe Lorraine. Michael will suspect something if I start acting like there's something wrong. I can't let some drunken mistake interfere with my work life. I need to be professional about this. _  
_I grabbed a chair and sat next to Nikki. If I sit near Michael, she may think I'm being funny with her. Besides, I'm not afraid of sitting next to her!_

Lorraine sat down and crossed her legs, whilst Nikki sat forward with her sweaty hands interlocked with each other. Michael was babbling on about the meeting and the workshops but both women weren't listening. Their heads with filled with thoughts of each other.  
Nikki turned her head slightly towards Lorraine, catching her eye. That split second of eye contact filled the room with sexual tension.

'And any other comments about the meeting from either of you two?' Michael had drawn the meeting to an end. He must of been speaking for at least fifteen minutes, but Nikki and Lorraine were oblivious to this. They both had other distractions.  
He stared at them both and took their silence for a 'no'.  
'Alright, well that settles the matter then, I'll see you Monday' He stood up and picked up his leather briefcase, swung his blazer over shoulder and left for the weekend. Both women were now alone in the room.  
Lorraine walked round and sat on Michaels chair so she was facing Nikki.  
Nikki just looked down and played with her thumbs. Nikki was usually so confident with anybody, being an ex member of the army an all, but there was something about Lorraine that made her vulnerable.  
'Look. Whatever happened has happened. We can't carry on like this, so let's just put it behind us and be professional about this. I was drunk, you're not the first person I've slept with whilst intoxicated.. and..  
Nikki interrupted her sentence. 'What? you think you slept with me? Lorraine, i.. I don't know what you think happened but that wasn't it. You threw yourself at me, but I rejected you. However, that probably didn't cross your mind, cos you think that nobody could ever reject you. Nice to know that if you did sleep with me, you would of thought it to be a drunken mistake. Jesus, I saved myself a problem there didn't I. Your unbelievable!. So before you start talking to me about being professional, you need to take a closer look at yourself Lorraine.' And with that, Nikki stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
Lorraine just sat there. Her emotions were everywhere, she didn't know whether to be happy or sad that she didn't sleep with Nikki. She was hurt that she had upset Nikki, yet she was happy she knew the truth.  
Part of her wanted to run after Nikki, but she stayed put. Running after Nikki would confirm that she does have feelings for her, it would seem desperate and she couldn't face the fact she may be rejected.  
The back of her throat became very dry and she was still in shock. She got up and swung her handbag over her shoulder and made her way to her precious red Ferrari. She sat in her car with Nikki's words flying around her head. She got her Iphone out and scrolled down to Nikki's name. Her hands were shaking, she just couldn't bring herself to press the call button. She threw her phone onto the passenger seat and then drove out of the Waterloo Road drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologises for the poor sex scene. Please review. Hope your all enjoying :)**

It was a Saturday evening. The sea air blew through Lorraine's wavy locks as she made her way home from the pub. Each step she took lead her more and more closer to a miserable lonely Saturday night in front of the telly. Her head was filled with various thoughts including Nikki. Nikkis words haunted her head. As she was approaching the driveway to her house, she noticed something odd. She could see a person peering into the window of her car. She stood still to observe what was happening before fearlessly storming up to the intruder. As she got closer, the individual came more into focus and was a lot taller than she initially thought. She swallowed hard before distracting the potential car thief.  
'Oi! what do you think your doing!' She disturbed the stranger. They turned round to face Lorraine. She hadnt a clue who it was. He was 6ft 5, shabby short beard. He had a body than could crush Lorraine if he wanted to.  
'Well. this is fancy in nit. Must of cost a lot' He said running his hand along the body of the car. He wasnt bothered that he was caught about to steal her car. Instead, he had a smug grin across his face as he walked over to Lorraine. 'You must be minted. Big house like this.'  
'Im going to call the police if you don't get off my property in the next 5 seconds' Her words were stern. She delivered direct eye contact. She wasn't going to let this man intimidate her.  
The man chuckled 'Now why would you wanna do a thing like that'  
Lorraine started to rifle around in her handbag looking for her phone. The stranger felt this as threat and grabbed her arms, preventing her from ringing the police. What was Lorraine going to do? He wrapped his full hand around the top of her arm before attempting to drag her into her own house.  
Lorraine tried endlessly to unwrap his hand, but his strength was too much for her. She closed her eyes and hoped it would all be over.

*CRASHH*

Lorraine opened her eyes. Her arm had been let free from the tight grip. The man was on the floor. Knocked out. Unconscious. Pieces of a broken plant pot lay round his body. Loraine looked up. There before her was Nikki. Both women were panting heavily due to the shock of it all. Nikki had saved Lorraine from a lot of danger. No words were exchanged, just cold looks before the sounds of police sirens in the distance broke the silence.

-

After dealing with the police, Lorraine stormed into her house. Nikki closely followed to make sure she was ok.

'What the hell was that?' Lorraine shouted whilst walking down her hallway.  
'Id call it saving you?' Nikki grabbed Lorraine's arm and turned her around.  
'I was handling it!' Lorraine was so stubborn. She didn't want to admit she didn't have a clue what do to when she was in trouble.  
'Yeah it looked it an all. So this is the thanks I get is it?' Nikki was enraged. Her fist became clenched.  
'I don't need protecting! I never asked you to knock someone out, did I?' Nikki had never seen Lorraine so angry.  
'That's what you may think Lorraine! If I hadn't of been here he could of mugged you or even worse. And I'm sorry, but you might be able to watch that happen to somebody you care about but I cant Lorraine!'  
Both women stared at each other. Nikki just wanted to strangle Lorraine for being so ungrateful.  
'You finished?' Lorraine had calmed her voice slightly.  
'No! your an ungrateful, self-centred, arrogant person!' Nikki lost her temper and threw Lorraine against a wall. She punched the wall next to Lorraine. Emotions were flying high.. too high.  
Nikki then grabbed Lorraine's head and kissed her hard against the wall, it was a hard kiss filled with so much anger.  
Lorraine was taken back by all of this. She was so scared of Nikki, but she knew that Nikki wouldn't do anything to harm her. If anything, Lorraine found Nikki being angry and protective sexy.  
Lorraine tugged on the belt of Nikkis pants. She felt the hot breath of Nikki kissing her neck. Nikki picked Lorraine up. Her legs wrapped round her body. They made their way upstairs, Lorraine taking her dress of whilst in the air and throwing in on the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. Their hands were all over each other. Soft groans left each other's mouth.  
Nikki threw Lorraine on the bed and got on top of her. Lorraine ripped off Nikkis shirt which revealed her toned muscles. They both helped each other undress until they was both completely naked. This was a first that Lorraine had been this exposed to any other person. There body's were hot and rubbed against each other whilst exchanging angry kisses.  
Nikki sat up and Lorraine sat in her lap, Nikki kissed her breasts whilst Lorraine lifted her head and moaned with pleasure whilst tugging Nikki's hair.  
They both different positions until they were back in their original missionary position. Lorraine was lay down with Nikki on top of her kissing her body, she pleasured Lorraine with her fingers. Lorraine's hot breath kissed Nikkis neck whilst she moaned. She called out Nikkis name, encouraging Nikki to go faster and harder. She dug her nails into Nikki's back and scratched her back in pleasure.  
Lorraine's body pulsed with ecstasy as she orgasmed and let our a large moan. Nikki collapsed into Lorraine's breasts, kissing them softly. Both women lay in silence panting hard. There hair was soaked with sweat, they both couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the birds and the waves crashing was the perfect sounds to awake to. The sea breeze entered through Lorraine's windows into her grand bedroom. She fluttered her eyelashes as she awoke, she yawned and stretched and turned over. Nikki was fast asleep next to her, she slept to peacefully and looked so perfect. Lorraine just smiled to herself. Her life was quite content. It's not what she had in mind for herself, sleeping with a woman, but for the first time in ages Lorraine was happy. Set sat on the edge of the bed, she was fully naked from the night before. She threw on her black, silky short dressing gown and made her way downstairs.

**_Nikkis POV_**_  
'Lorraine?' My voice was quiet and groggy because I'd just woken up. I reached and put my arm in the space she was supposed to be. I felt around with my eyes shut. There was nobody there. She was probably in the bathroom or something. Her side of the bed was all disturbed, the sheets had imprinted the outline of her body. I then realised I was naked. Was this real? My stomach fluttered with butterflies. I felt like a teenager, I let out a big grin and clenched the sheets in my hands and brought them up to my face, I could smell her perfume embedded into the sheets.  
_  
Lorraine walked back into the bedroom with two coffees. 'Morning!' She said. He cockney accent was so perfect. Nikki watched Lorraine as she walked over, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Lorraine perched herself on the edge of the bed handing over a brew to Nikki. Nikki sat up, and wrapped the bed cover around herself, trying not to expose herself; revealing herself didn't seem the appropriate thing to do in that cute moment.

'You busy today?' Lorraine asked whilst sipping her coffee.  
'Marking, lots of marking to do. I swear, it will be the death of me' Nikki's northern accent made jokes more funnier than they had to be.  
Lorraine smiled 'Good to see your motivated, however, if you're feeling less motivated in a bit, give me a call. We could go for dinner or something?'  
Nikki took a sip of her coffee, 'Sure' she said gulping down her mouthful. She felt like she should of said more, something cute back perhaps, but too many words would ruin the perfect moment.

_** A few hours later..**_

Nikki sat in her house alone marking work. The sound of the filter in her fish tank was the only thing keeping her sane, and company. Her phone vibrated on the dining room table making her jump. It was a text from Lorraine _'Hows the marking going? xxx'. _Nikki didn't text back. Instead she got up from her duties and poured herself a whiskey and sat down in her living room. She sat in her armchair just sipping her drink, staring into space.

Back at Lorraine's house, she was sat on her black leather corner couch reviewing spreadsheets. She kept checking her phone to see if Nikki had text back, but there was no reply.

**_Lorraine's POV_**_  
Why isn't she texting me back? She can't be __**that **__busy, even if she was she still could text me back. Oh god. What if she regrets last night? I knew it was too good to be true. Should I call her? No, no I can't. If I distract her from working then she will be really pissed off with me. I'll just send her one more text._

Lorraine looked at the clock on her phone, it was now 10.30pm. She had sent Nikki the text at 8pm. She put it down to Nikki being too busy, so she sent her another text. _'Going to bed now, see you tomorrow at work xxx'_ She had her hopes on seeing Nikki that evening, so she went to bed rather gutted.

* * *

Lorraine had just finished giving her briefing in the staffroom to the other members of staff. It was a typical Monday morning again.  
'I need cover for my year twelve's this afternoon, I've got an appointment at the hospital' Tom called out.  
'No worries Tom. Ill sort it. Nikki can I have a word' Lorraine and Nikki hadn't spoken to each other all morning. Mainly because Nikki arrived later than usual. Nikki had bags under her eyes. Her face was pale and looked emotionally drawn. The two of them stood down the corridor where they couldn't be heard. They stood facing each other with their shoulders touching the wall and their bodies rather close.  
'You alright? You seem distracted? Is it me or something else' Lorraine kept her voice down just incase. She occasionally looked round to see if anybody was coming.  
'No. no its not you, I was just up all night marking that's all' Nikki touched the top of Lorraine's hand to reassure her.  
'Ah Lorraine! Could you ask Sonya who's free to cover Toms class. I'd ask her myself but I have to speak to one of the students about their university application' Michael said walking out the staffroom and down the corridor.  
'Sure' Lorraine nodded with a smile.  
'Um Michael, can I have a word later?' Nikki asked. Lorraine's face looked puzzled.  
'Whatever you wanna ask him, you can ask me you know? I do own the school.' Lorraine joked.  
'Its fine, it's more of a teacher to teacher thing. I'll see you later.' Nikki didn't reciprocate a smile, she just walked off down the hallway.

* * *

Lorraine sat in her red Ferrari, she was about to leave for a meeting in town when her phone vibrated in her handbag. She searched through her bag until she found her phone _'I'm sorry I've been off this morning. Just really tired. I promise ill make it up to you later though ;) xxxx'. _Lorraine smiled to herself before leaving for her meeting.

* * *

Nikki walked into the entrance of Michaels office.  
'You alright babe?' Sonya was concerned. Her gentle heart could tell whenever somebody wasn't happy.  
'Yeah fine. I've come to see Michael' Nikki tried to look more confident once she knew Sonya had clicked on that something wasn't right.  
'Yeah, go straight through' Sonya let off a small smile.

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

Lorraine got half way down the stairs. She wasn't expecting anybody.

*Knock knock knock*

Whoever was at the door was impatient. Lorraine finally got to the door and took a deep breath before answering it.  
'I've come to make it up to you' Nikki grabbed Lorraine and kissed her. She pushed her way into her house without breaking the kiss. She slammed the door behind her. She pinned Lorraine up against the wall and rubbed her breasts. Lorraine bit on Nikki's lip as Nikki's hand slip up her skirt. Nikki began to kiss Lorraine's neck whilst Lorraine's hands gripped onto Nikkis hair. 'I love you' Nikki said breathing out, whilst breathing heavily. 'Oh god, I really love you'.  
Lorraine stopped Nikki from what she was doing. She grabbed her head with two hands and kissed her once 'What's brought all this on?' She kissed her again.  
'Look I'm sorry if this is too fast. I just wanna live for the moment' Nikki gazed into Lorraine's eyes. Every fibre in Nikkis body just wanted to make love to Lorraine that very moment. She grabbed Lorraine's hip and began kissing her, it started off slowly and gentle, but as their hands explored each other, the kissing became more rough and hard. Nikkis hands snaked her way up Lorraine's dress and began rubbing and teasing her pleasure zones.  
Lorraine bit hard on Nikkis neck 'Fuck me' she whispered, before ripping Nikkis shirt off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the positive feedback. Hope your all enjoying. Please, please, please review. I really appreciate the comments!**

'Morning' Michael walked into his shared office. He was surprised to see Lorraine in the office before him. 'Everything Ok?'. He was suspicious as this kind of behaviour is unexpected from Lorraine. He was still stood in the doorway, expecting some form of bad news.  
'Everything is perfect' Her feet were up on her desk and she was cheerful. 'How's you and Christine?'  
Now Michael was really worried. She had never really took an interest in his love life. If anything she frowned upon the workplace romance they had between them.  
'We're fine' He was choosing his words carefully.  
'Good!' She directed a smile at him and tilted her head to one side.  
'Are you gonna tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?' Michael said raising one eyebrow. He took his coat off and sat at his desk, still looking at her to pressure an answer out of her.  
'Michael, we need to talk'  
'I thought as much, what's up?' He walked over and sat on her desk.  
'I'm seeing someone' She said with a beam across her face, looking at him straight in the eye.  
'That's good, but I don't see how that has anything to do with me'  
'Its Nikki. Look before you start having a go, I know I frowned upon the whole situation with you and Christine, but I was hoping we could put all that behind us now and move on?' She said as she took her legs down from her desk and stood up.  
Michael just stared at her. Rage and confusion swept across his face.  
'Good' she said, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the office.  
She began strutting down the corridor whilst texting.  
'Lorraine!'  
She turned round. Her blonde wavy hair sweeping round as she did so. Michael was half out of the office door, 'You deserve to be happy' He said with a smile. This must of meant something as Michael never usually smiled. They both exchanged smiles before she carried on down the corridor. Her heels echoed as she walked and made her way to the staffroom.

She popped her head round the staffroom door. She scanned the room looking for Nikki, she wasn't there.  
'Looking for someone?' She heard Nikkis voice behind her.  
'Hey' Lorraine turned round. Both women couldn't stop smiling.  
'Look, don't be alarmed, but I thought I should tell you. I've told Michael about us' Lorraine said as she bit her lip and raised her eyebrow. She knew Nikki may not of liked it.  
'What? Well what did he say?' Nikki took the news surprisingly well.  
'He's ok with it. I suspect he'll tell Christine, but he won't want her telling anybody else, and Christine isn't stupid enough to risk her relationship with him.' Lorraine rubbed Nikkis arm.  
Nikked just smiled. She shown of her white teeth. 'Look Lorraine, I need to speak to you about something.' She said whilst grabbing her waist.  
'Can it wait? I've got a meeting with Michael in 5 minutes, we'll talk later'  
'Um.. sure' Nikki didn't want to bother Lorraine whilst she was in work mode.  
'Okay, see you later' Lorraine walked off down the corridor.  
Nikki watched her walk away, and smiled to herself before entering the staffroom.

* * *

Back in Michaels office, Lorraine and Michael were coming to the end of their short meeting about budgets.  
'So then.. you and Nikki. I had no idea you were .. you know' Michael was eager to know more. He always had a soft spot for Lorraine, he was protective of her.  
'Neither did I Michael. Look I've been thinking, how about a weekend away, this weekend. Me, you, Christine and Nikki. I think it will be good opportunity to strengthen our work relationships. Healthy relationships make a healthy and happy workplace'  
'Sure, I'll talk to Christine' Michael was weary of the idea, but agreed with Lorraine. It needed to be done to help them all get along. Lorraine wasn't Christine's biggest fan.  
'Good, I know a small cabin up in the highlands. Secluded, but fab. It's on me.' She said as she got up to go and tell Nikki the news.  
'I Look forward to it'

Lorraine made her way to the PRU, she was hoping to catch Nikki before the start of lessons. As she approached the room, she could see Nikki through the window. Nikki had a expressionless look on her face as she sat at her desk reading something. Lorraine watched her for a moment before decided to interrupt her. She knocked on the door and entered the room. Nikki jumped and quickly folded the piece of paper up and shoved into her top draw.  
'Anything important?' Lorraine made it obvious to Nikki that she had seen she was reading something.  
'No..no, just my mobile phone bill. I've gone over it by £45, nothing to worry about though'. Nikki was being less that convincing. 'What you doing here anyway' She said quickly changing the subject. Lorraine's presence in the room brought a smile to Nikkis face. She got up out of her chair and walked over to Lorraine and kissed her on the lips, before sitting on her desk.  
'I've arranged for us to go on holiday. Me and you, Michael and Christine'. The way Lorraine said 'Me and you' Gave Nikki goosebumbs and made her smile like a teenager in love.  
'A holiday? What kind of holiday?' She said folding her arms.  
'Just a weekend away this weekend. In the highlands. Not really a holiday, but I think we would all benefit from it'  
'Better get my suitcase out then' Nikki joked.  
'Anyway, what did you wanna talk to me about'  
Nikki choked on her words and looked to the floor before looking back up to Lorraine with a smile 'Its nothing important, it can wait'

* * *

Time flew from the Tuesday afternoon Friday morning. However, Nikki seemed to distance herself from Lorraine. Lorraine hadn't noticed much as she was busy putting more work in and going to more meetings so she could have the weekend work free. Lorraine had picked up on a few of Nikkis shifty actions such as not coming to the staffroom in the morning, just going straight to the PRU. They hadn't spent any personal time with each other outside of school either but Nikki still never failed to ring or text Lorraine before she went to bed.  
Lorraine put it all down to stress in the workplace. She had so much going on, and Nikki also had lots of marking and exam preparation to do. It wasn't easy for either of them.

Michael, Christine, Nikki and Lorraine were all gathered in Michaels office.  
'Right, be ready for 5pm. I'll wait outside here for you and you can follow my car' Lorraine ordered to Michael. She liked everything to be planned out perfectly.  
'Its a plan, me and Christine will be in my car'  
'Good. I'll see you all later, busy day' Lorraine walked out of the room attempting to ring her PA on her phone. She didn't kiss Nikki in front of Michael. She still felt like a school girl in front of him sometimes and kissing in front of her head teacher was just something she didn't like doing in school.  
Nikki didn't mind. 'I better get to the PRU. Power through today'. Nikki felt awkward in front of Michael and Christine as she could tell that they were waiting to kiss. She got out of the room as fast as she could before texting Lorraine _'Cant wait for this weekend xxxxxx' _


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter before I go to bed. I must be on a roll tonight. This one might be a bit crap, but enjoy! Again, please leave reviews and comments, I'd love to know you opinions. Thanks. **  
_**(can we just pretend Christine has her drinking under control in this chapter and it allowed to get drunk from time to time. thanks)**_

Lorraine's red Ferrari raced along the twisting roads of the highlands of Scotland. You could hear her car coming from miles away. Nikki gazed out of the window admiring the scenes of the landscapes. Shades of greens and browns entwined with each other in the hills. They escalated up hills, the view was amazing from the height they was at. There was rivers and Lochs that mirrored the imagery around them, reflecting the clouds.  
'So what's this cabin like then?' Nikki turned towards Lorraine, she sounded excited and enthusiastic.  
'Nik, it's amazing. I've been here once before with Sonya when we first came up here. We needed time together and a place to discuss the future of our mum.. she's in a home' She had her eyes fixed on the road, occasionally glancing at Nikki and catching her eye. 'You'll love it'. She looked in her mirror to see if Michael and Christine were still following them.  
They had been travelling for about 2 hours when they finally reached their destination. It was a secluded luxury cabin made of brown oak. Behind the cabin was a thick forest giving the cabin a nice background. There was a lake down the hill of the front of the cabin with fog covering the surface. In each direction was either rolling hills or tall trees collected together. It was the perfect get away.  
Lorraine parked her red Ferrari in front of the cabin, in a place she could always keep an eye on it indoors. Nikki put her hand over Lorraine's when on the gearstick, then lent in for quick kiss before getting out.  
'Well, what do you think' Lorraine shouted to Michael who was just getting out of his car with Christine.  
'How much did this cost?' He asked, locking his car and walking over to Lorraine.  
'Its irrelevant. Come on, I can't wait to show you all inside' She got the key from her handbag and opened the front door.  
Inside they was met with wooden flooring and wooden walls. The front door lead to a lounge. There was sofas that were all positioned around a huge fireplace. To the right, there was a small old fashioned kitchen, there was pans hanging from the low ceiling and an agar cooker.  
Michael, Christine and Nikki were all shocked stood in the lounge.  
'I took the liberty of getting somebody to stock our food and drink supply up before we got here'  
'Its amazing Lorraine. Thank you' Christine turned to Lorraine, who was still stood near the front door. Christine's eyes were still wide from amazement.  
'Right, well shall we all unpack' Michael said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

A few bottles of wine later, all four of them were sat around the kitchen table. The strong smell of booze and the sounds of laughter filled the air. The alcohol took its toll and helped everybody feel at ease and relaxed. Lorraine and Nikki was sat facing Christine and Michael. Lorraine then discretely put her hand on Nikkis thigh. All four of them began exchanging stories, mainly Lorraine and Michael reminiscing about when Lorraine was a teenager.  
'I remember when you shouted at me for trying to confiscate your stash of cigarettes' Michael laughed taking a sip of his wine.  
'I didn't know you smoked' Nikki smirked at Lorraine  
'Oh she didn't, well I think she had a crafty cig for time to time, but this time I had to take them off her for selling them in the school playground!'  
'50p I sold them for, or two for 80p. It was a gold mine that playground!' Loraine explained  
'So you was quite the business woman from a young age then?' Christine smiled.  
Nikki picked up the bottle of wine and poured the last bit into her glass. This was the sixth bottle of wine they had all gone through. The last drips of the wine falling into Nikkis glass were a calling that they had all had enough to drink.  
'I think I'm gonna call it a night' Michael's face had become flushed with all the wine. He was smiling for once. Christine helped him up and they used each other as a support as they stumbled to their bedroom.  
Lorraine and Nikki watched them both whilst sniggering to each other.  
'I'm gonna retire too I think' Nikki downed the rest of her glass before heading towards her's and Lorraine's bedroom.  
Lorraine decided to move the empty bottles and glasses from the table before she turned in. She watched Nikki walk away, admiring her perfect physique. She smiled before moving the rest of the bottles onto the side.  
Lorraine snuck into her bedroom, the light was off.  
'Nikki, you awake?' She whispered  
'Yeah' She replied from the darkness.  
Lorraine took her dress off so she was down to her underwear. She felt around the bedroom and made her way to the bed. She felt for Nikki in the bed and ran her hands down her body before exploring her face with her lips. Lorraine got confident when she had something to drink and allowed herself to become more wild. She straddled Nikki and sat on top of her whilst she was lay down. She leant forward and kissed Nikki whilst grabbing her breasts. Tonight, she wanted to be in control. Nikki didn't really engage in the kiss or act like she wanted it. Lorraine sat back up.  
'What's up?' Lorraine asked Nikki whilst playing with her hands.  
'Nothing, I.. I'm just tired from the journey up here' Nikki whispered, she had killed the moment for Lorraine.

Lorraine got off Nikki and threw herself on the bed next to her. Nikki felt guilty, so she turned over and spooned Lorraine, kissing her neck. They both lay there just enjoying the moment before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Lorraine awoke to the sound of a door shutting. She looked at her phone, it was 5.03am. The backlight of her phone hurt her eyes. A bit of light shone through the window, but not alot. The sun hadn't even come up yet. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them to get up. She looked over to Nikkis side of the bed expecting her not to be there, expecting her to have gone for a run. To her shock, she was still lay there. Sleeping peacefully like she hadn't slept in years.  
She wrapped her dressing gown around her. This time, she had an appropriate long white fluffy one instead of her skimpy black silky one. She opened her bedroom door, looking at Nikki hoping not to wake her up. She stepped out into the lounge, she could see Michael sat on the decking outside. She looked confused before making her way outside to join him.  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' Michael noticed Lorraine  
'Why you even awake?' Lorraine asked before sitting on the bench next to him.

They both sat on the bench on the decking which was overlooking the Loch. The air was pure and the birds were singing. The sun was starting to rise above the hills as they both sat there and watched. They both spoke to each other in calm, quiet tones.

'I don't really sleep much, since the attack'  
'Oh the stabbing, yeah I heard about that'  
'Yeah, I sometimes have bad dreams, then I wake up in a cold sweat.'  
'Must be hard, least you've got Christine though ay?'  
'Yeah, she's a great support to me. I'm lucky to have her. You're lucky to have Nikki also.'  
'Yeah she's great, we make a good team'  
'I bet you'll miss her when she goes'  
Lorraine looked confused. Michael looked at Lorraine, he knew he had said something he wasn't supposed to of said.  
'Where would she be going?' She laughed trying to joke it off  
'Lorraine I thought she would of told you' He put his hand on her arm  
'Michael, going where?' The lightness in her voice had gone. She had a more serious tone now.  
'The army. They called her back up and she accepted, Lorraine, I thought she had told you. I'm so sorry'  
Lorraine got a pain in her stomach, she choked back tears before giving in and letting them all out. Michael cuddled Lorraine on the bench whilst they both watched the sun rise.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter. Reviews are really appreciated.. please review. It gives me encouragement for another chapter. Hope yous are all enjoying. Thanks for reading.**

Lorraine pulled herself together and walked back into the cabin. The wooden floorboards creaking under her feet. She stormed into the room where Nikki was sleeping, bursting open the door and standing at the foot of the bed.  
'When were you thinking of telling me?' Lorraine shouted.  
Nikki suddenly awoke from her deep sleep. Her vision and thoughts were blurred. It took her a minute to realise what was happening. After being startled like that, she propped herself up leaning back on her elbows.  
'What?' She hadn't managed to take in what Lorraine had said. Her throat was dry from being hungover.  
'You heard me. What, was you just going to leave without saying anything?' Lorraine's eyes became piercing. Her words were sharp.  
Nikki put her head back as she realised what Lorraine was going on about. A cold sweat went down her spine.

**_Nikkis POV_**_  
How did she find out? Bet it was Michael, he was the only one who knew. How do I explain all this to her. If I just tell her the truth maybe she'll understand, even if it does mean me putting all my feelings out there. This is Lorraine though, if it's not what she wants to hear then she won't like it. Fuck Fuck Fuckkkk!_

Nikki sat herself up so her back was against the headboard. Her chest was moving incontrollable as her breathing became heavier as she was thinking of a speech.  
'Look, can we talk about this? You've got every right to be mad at me, but can we just talk?' Nikki pleaded.  
Lorraine didn't reply. Instead she just stood there, staring at Nikki.

**_Lorraine's POV_**_  
She hides this from me and wants to talk.. yeah right. ..  
Don't do it Lorraine, don't walk out the room.  
Why not? Its expected of you anyway.. just walk away whilst you still have your dignity.  
Don't walk away from your one shot at happiness!_

Lorraine walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and debated with herself whether to walk out the room or not. She let out a huge sigh and calmly shut the door. Lorraine put of a brave face and acted fearless in front of Nikki, just incase her true emotions showed. She strutted over to the bed and sat in front of Nikki with her legs crossed and her back up straight. The two women sat there in silence. None of them knew what to say to each other.  
'I agreed to go back before we were together' Nikki mumbled. Her voice broke the silence, but was projected down towards the bed. Nikki couldn't even look at Lorraine. Lorraine on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off Nikki. Her eyes were burning holes in Nikkis head.  
'But you didn't think of telling me, no?' Her words were clear as glass.  
'I wanted to but I never found the right time. I was gonna tell you here, this weekend, no distractions. We've both been so busy'  
'It all makes sense now, why you've been off with me and the secret meeting with Michael. Why him before me, I thought we was a team?'  
'I had to tell him. I needed to hand in my resignation. I wanted to keep my distance with us because I didn't wanna get too close. Lorraine, I didn't want us getting too close and one of us end up being hurt by all of this, but it's too late for all of that. I... I love you, that's why I couldn't keep away, I tried my hardest but I keep being drawn to you.' By this point, Nikki had leant forward off the headboard. Just so her body was a tiny bit closer to Lorraine's. She had plucked up the courage to tell her the truth and was looking at her straight in the eye, occasionally looked back down at her hands.  
Nikki sat there and waited for Lorraine to say it back. She got nothing. The only sounds she heard was the creeks of the cabin and the winds whistling through the trees outside.  
'This weekend was supposed to be good, I wanted to use it as a goodbye thing for us. Turns out it was just a wakeup call so I can see things for what they really are' Nikki finished her speech as she climbed out of bed.  
'Goodbye thing?, Nikki when are you leaving?' Lorraine's hushed tones grabbed Nikki before she left the room. She was still staring at the same spot where Nikki had previously been sat.  
'Tuesday morning, so don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon'  
Lorraine blinked, a small tear dropped from her face. She wiped it away before coming out of her trance.  
'I love you' The words escaped Lorraine's mouth uncontrollably. She turned her head towards the door hoping Nikki wouldn't leave the room and come back and sit down. Nikki had opened the door slightly before closing it. She started at the handle for a few moments before turning to face Lorraine.  
Lorraine scrambled herself off the bed and stood in front of Nikki. She put one hand on her cheek. Nikki put her hand over the hand that was gently caressing her soft cheek.  
'Don't leave. The school needs you... I need you' Lorraine begged Nikki.  
'I've got to Lorraine' Nikki began to let out soft tears. She looked up before looking back at Lorraine and continuing 'Ill come back to you.. I promise. Its only two years, I'll be back before you know it.'  
The two of them lent in for a passionate kiss. Their faces were both wet from the tears of sadness that covered their faces. Nikki picked Lorraine up and sat her on the dressing table facing the bed. They kissed each other deeply, their fingers entangled in each other's hair. Nikki picked Lorraine up before walking to the bed and collapsing onto one another. Nikki took Lorraine's dressing gown off revealing her underwear. She kissed her stomach before pulling her lacy bottoms off. She placed soft kisses on her skin before going down on her partner. Lorraine gripped Nikkis hair and arched her back in pleasure. She let off soft moans, not being too loud incase Michael and Christine heard. Lorraine pressed on Nikkis head to urge her to do more. Nikki kissed the insides of Lorraine's thighs to tease her, before making her back towards her neck. She unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. Nikki bit on Lorraine's neck before rubbing her pleasure zones. She could feel Lorraine getting wetter, so managed to slip two fingers inside her. Lorraine couldn't control her moaning. Nikki built up her speed letting out moans as she did do. Lorraine gripped the bed sheets between her hands.. 'I'm gonna come' she whispered then an explosion of ecstasy left Lorraine's body as all her muscles in her body began pulsing. Nikki then turned over and lay on her back. Both women stared at the ceiling heavily panting.  
Lorraine shifted her head and looked at Nikki, before wriggling down to level and cuddling her. Nikki put her arm around her as Lorraine got on her front and stretched her arm across Nikkis body. All their troubles had been forgot as they just embraced the moment and appreciated every last second they had left with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter. Sorry its a but crap. Enjoy!**  
**I wont lie.. I love reviews, so please leave them. That is all.**

Tuesday morning had finally arrived. The mood was solemn as Lorraine was parked from afar watching Nikki board the coach that would take her to dangerous lands. Silence fell upon the scene. A church bell ringing in the distance entwined with the sound of the crashing waves set the soundtrack for the gloomy, dark morning. . Lorraine watched as her lover in the queue, ready to leave the town of Greenock, not knowing whether she would return or not. The smell of leather and car air-freshener started to make Lorraine feel sick. Her piercing blue eyes watched Nikki hold her head high before taking her place on the bus. Nikki was that far away it was like watching a film. She watched the coach drive off into thick fog in the distance, instantly regretting not saying proper goodbyes with Nikki. She felt that if they both had said their goodbyes, it was sort of finalising things between them. Lorraine looked in her rear-view mirror. She wiped away a small tear before touching up her chilli-red lipstick. She gazed at herself for a moment before slamming her red Ferrari in gear and hitting the accelerator hard with her 4inch black court shoes. She left her emotions at the top of the hill where she was parked that morning.

* * *

Lorraine's heels echoed throughout the school. Her shoes hit the cold floor, one after another. She strutted down the school corridor, her golden locks bouncing in rhythm. She strode into the staff room grabbing everybody's attention as she did so.  
'Alright everybody, listen up. I want all head of departs to come and see me at some point today to discuss next year's resources budget. There will be some cut-backs we will have to make. I want a list of everything that isn't essential on my desk by the end of the day'. Her words were sharp. She had gone into business mode which involved every action and thought she made would be to benefit her in some way. She pushed Nikki to the back of her mind and waited for a response off the rest of the staff before storming back out up to her office.  
'Ill get my PA to arrange me a meeting.. good.. yeah.. alright bye' Lorraine was finishing a business call as she entered her office. Michael was sat at his patronising desk.  
'Lorraine. How you holding up?' Michael looked up from his paper work, concerned for his ex-pupil.  
'Michael, Nikki has left for the army, it's not the end of the world. She's putting her work before pleasure, how can I complain' Lorraine spat lies through herself. She fronted like she wasn't bothered, but deep down she was dying. Her stomach hurt just mentioning her name. There was an aching in her heart every time her head reminded her that she wouldn't see Nikki every day. It was a new way of life she had to get to used to.  
'We to discuss the schools spendature at some point today' Lorraine changed the subject. She walked over to Michaels desk and perched on it. Michael got up from his desk and walked and stood in front of Lorraine  
'Alright, well im free after dinner' Michaels Scottish accent was calm and soft. He placed a gentle hand on Lorraine's shoulder.  
'Blocking it out won't make it go away'  
Lorraine nodded slightly like a school girl in trouble before fixing her eyes on the floor.  
'Ill see you later' Michael left his hand there for a moment before leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
Lorraine was left alone in a silent room. Her thoughts and feeling screaming at her to be surfaced, wrestling demons in her head. Her white Iphone in hand, she locked the screen before pressing the home icon to gaze at her background without the interference of apps. She stared at the picture of her and Nikki. Her thoughts were interrupted by a call from her PA. She let it ring a couple of times before taking a deep breath and answering the call..

* * *

'Ok, so instead of hiring someone to replace Nikki in the PRU, ive asked Tom to take over' Lorraine dictated to Michael.  
Lorraine and Michael were sat around her desk in their office. Her white leather chair asserted authority over Michaels small black chair which was placed in front of her desk. It was past home-time for them both, but Lorraine tried to keep Michael there for as long as possible, she was using him as a distraction. She rambled on about anything just to avoid going home to an empty house without Nikki.  
'What about his English class? How does Tom feel about all this?' Michael raised an eyebrow whilst he raised his concerns higher.  
'It cleared it with Christine, she's agreed to take on two classes for the time being. Just until we get our financial state steady and ordered, then we can look into bringing in a full-time replacement' Lorraine explained.  
'As long as Christine is Okay with it, don't forget we've got the new IT technician starting tomorrow aswel, presuming you're not going to cut him out to save money'  
'So you've found somebody suitable. Obviously Im going to budget for him, the future is technology, how we gonna do that if some of our facilities ever break down? As long as he knows what he's doing'  
'I'm fairly confident he will be good. He comes highly qualified.' Michael was loving the fact that he had won round Lorraine and had got his own way without it being contradicted by his ex-pupil.  
'Well I think that's about it. I've really should be getting back, I've promised Christine dinner' Michael continued before getting up and collecting his blazer and coat from the back of his chair.  
'Course. See you tomorrow' Lorraine nodded and remained seated.  
She was gonna continue doing paper work in the office or anything she could find just to avoid going home alone and thinking about Nikki. She had already done pretty much everything already though. She looked around the round before giving in going home.

* * *

Lorraine threw her keys on the side. Her heels echoed through her empty home. Her house was cold and unwelcoming. She took her heels off before walking along her cold, wooden floor. She made her way up her grand stair case to her room. She slid her pencil skirt down past her pendulum hips and stepped out of it, leaving it on the floor. She pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it in the corner. She was exhausted, she just wanted to get in bed and sleep. She walked into her wardrobe before grabbing a pair of joggers from the bottom of a pile. She tugged them out making the rest of her folded up clothes fall onto the floor at her feet. She sighed before putting her joggers on and began folding the fallen clothes back up and returning them to their place. One by-one she picked up the casual t-shirts and occasional jumpers, placing them back on the shelf. She only wore these kind of closes when working out or relaxing. She picked up the next hoodie, not recognising it. She held it with two hands before opening it and holding it up before her. It was Nikkis. She smelt it, the smell of Nikkis perfume and natural scent were still lingering on the clothes. Lorraine pulled the hoodie over her long blonde curls. She left the rest of the clothes on the floor as she had found something more important and time worthy. She curled up on her bed with the jumper on. Smelling the sleeves as it was the only thing of Nikki she had left. A small tear ran down her face. She didn't like it when she wanted something she couldn't have.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes guys, I have returned with another lame chapter. Apologises its been a while. **  
**LORIKKI FANS..**** dont hate on this chapter. All will end well.. eventually. Just bare with me and enjoy! **  
**Rated M for the sex scenes. **  
**Please leave reviews and what not.**  
**ENJOY.**

Lorraine slammed draws shut as she closed them in her office. She took all her anger out on anything she could, including People. The past few days she had been snappy and horrible with everybody and everything. She didn't enjoy being like this. Nikkis absence had frustrated her. She hated the fact that she couldn't see Nikki whenever she felt like it. Nikki wasn't just down the corridor anymore. Who was she going to run to when things got tough?  
Lorraine was stood in front of her desk, banging files down onto the wooden surface.

*KNOCK KNOCK* The office door opened..

Lorraine swung round, her blonde locks mimicking her actions. Her heart sunk into her stomach as she recognised the person who had just entered the room.

'Freddie!' .. 'What are you doing here?' Lorraine quizzed.

Freddie Smith. The man from the bar. The man who she stood up. He stood there 6ft tall. He worked out in his spare time, so he had a huge frame. His shoulders were twice the width or Lorraine. His clean white shirt complimented his brown eyes and his stubble. Not many men could carry off stubble and still look smart. He looked like a giant, but he felt as small as a mouse.

His white teeth flashed at Lorraine as he grinned, before his northern accent filled her ears. 'I'm the new IT technician.'  
'I didn't know you was a technician, I thought you were a business man' Lorraine smiled back. She perched her bum on the desk as he closed the door and walked closer to her.  
'Maybe you would of found out if you would of stuck around long enough' He joked before continuing. 'My dad and I own a few shops that sell technical products. I studied ICT and got a special qualification to qualify as an IT technician. It helps to know about the stuff your selling' He explained.  
'Ah, right. Look, I'm sorry for walking out on you that night. I had some stuff I had to sort out' She lied.  
'Aha, no worries. I'm looking for Michael actually, but looks like ill have to catch him later. I best be getting some work done then' Freddie said before going to leave the office.  
'Course, yeah' Lorraine nodded her head as she agreed.  
Freddie turned back ground 'We could finish that date though, if you wanted to' He frowned one eyebrow whilst raising the other one, expecting to get turned down.  
Lorraine grinned, 'Sure, it's the least I could do. How about tonight, say 7pm at the bar I first met you in?'  
'Sounds great' Freddie couldn't believe he had got a second date with Lorraine. He walked out of the office with a large grin that would be with him for the whole day.  
Lorraine felt excited for her date. Freddie gave her butterflies, it was as though she had never turned gay for Nikki. However, Nikki was still very much there in the back of her mind.

* * *

The sound of glasses clinking and the smell of expensive booze filled the air. Lorraine and Freddie were tucked away in the corner of the bar. They were sat next to each other on the leather bench. Lorraine on the inside corner where her right arm was touching the rough stone of the walls. The two of them got to know each other properly over many drinks. Lorraine spoke about herself and work over a dark red wine, whilst Freddie told jokes and explained his family over a cold cider. Freddie seemed nice and a genuine man. He looked like a hard man, but really he was a total softie. He had many qualities that Lorraine like, he was business like, he dressed smartly in his grey jeans and red shirt. She also liked the fact he could make her forget about all her worries and make her feel at ease.  
Freddie nervously put his hand on Lorraine's thigh, as if it was a natural move. Lorraine stops mid-conversation to look at his hand. She thinks about it, what should she do? She is staring at his hand, before looking up at him. The hand on her thigh is an instant reminder of what compassion feels like. She has longed to feel wanted again since Nikki went away. She slowly leans into to Freddie closing her eyes. He mimics her move and places a soft kiss on her lips. She opens her mouth encouraging him to turn the slight kiss into a heated snog. There was no fireworks in that kiss, not like there was with Nikki. Lorraine still enjoys the kiss moving her hold body closer to him.  
'Should we go back to mine?' Lorraine whispers into Freddie's ear. How could he say no. Lorraine wasn't sure whether she was doing this because she was trying to get over Nikki or whether she actually liked Freddie. Never the less, they both scurried along hand in hand into a taxi.  
Freddie and Lorraine contained themselves in the taxi to her house. Freddie kept one arm behind her and kissing her cheek occasionally. They barely spoke two words in the taxi home, they both was thinking about what was going to happen once they were behind closed doors.

* * *

Lorraine and Freddie entered Lorraine's house. She shut the door behind her before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was hot and wet. She bit on his lip then made her way to his neck. She fought for dominance with him, like she used to with Nikki, however she couldn't win against Freddie. Freddie took control and ran his hands through Lorraine's blonde long locks whilst nibbling on her neck. Lorraine perfume lingered in his mouth, whilst she began breathing heavier.  
'Where's the bedroom?' He whispered.  
Lorraine took him by the hand and led him up to her bedroom.

Freddie through Lorraine on the bed before laying on top of her petite figure. He kissed her once or twice before taking off her pencil skirt. She wriggled her way out of it before taking her top off. Freddie rubbed her pleasure zones making her wet. Lorraine pulled him by the shirt ontop of her more, showering each other with kisses. Lorraine unbuttoned his shirt, one by one before revealing his six pack and his tattooed chest. She ran her fingers along his perfect body before making her way down to unbutton his jeans. He helped her to remove his pants. All their clothes were in a pile on the floor next to her bed. She rubbed his tight black briefs, turning him on. His soft nature then turned animalistic. He pinned her arms to the bed kissing her body all over. He ripped her bra off before massaging her breasts and sucking on them, biting her nipples. He licked her toned body and made his way down to her thongs. He unleashed her hands before slowly pulling down her thongs, kissing the insides of her thighs as he did so. He made his way back upto her face, biting her lips. He watched her chest as she panted and breathed heavily. She reached into his briefs giving a hand job. He grabbed her jaw line rough, before planting soft kisses on her delicate lips. She then wrapped her bare legs around his toned waistline. The two of them sharing an intimate moment. Their skin rubbing against each other. He entered into Lorraine. She let out a huge moan. He looked into her blue eyes for confirmation to carry on. He didn't want to hurt her. She pulled him down for a kiss as a way of encouraging him to carry on. He trusted in and out of her, slowly and softly at first before building up the pace. Lorraine groaned and began breathing heavily in time with the thrusting. He squeezed her breasts as he couldn't concentrate on kissing her and trusting as fast as he could at the same time.  
'Im gonna cum' looking at her in the eyes now.  
Both of their bodies exploded into ecstasy. Their muscles pounding together. They both let out cries of pleasure, before he fell on the bed lying next to her.

They both lay their panting, before Freddie lifted his arm to allow Lorraine to cuddle him. This took Lorraine back as a cuddle after sex meant that this wasn't just sex. Not like all the other men she had slept with before who usually just leave after they had their wicked way with her.  
She snuggled up into Freddie's arms where their hot and sweaty skin met again. Lorraine pulled the sheets over them and both fell silently to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**haha.**  
**had some negative comments about Lorraine and Freddie.. dont worry.. LORIKKI will live on, just give me a couple of chapters. Im not neglecting them, i would never do that. Just a bit of drama and shizzle. Just bare with me guys.. **  
**Reviews are encouraged. Yes boiz. This isn't proof read or grammer checked.. **

The sea breeze swept across Lorraines sleeping face. Her curls entangled with each other as they lay on the pillow beneath her. Her pure white linen bed sheets were used as a cover to hide her naked body as she was wrapped within them. Her eyes still closed, she felt pressure on her hips. A hand gently resting on them. Still half asleep, a smile fell upon her pale-skinned face as she felt for the hand.  
'Nikki' she whispered. A smile creeping on her face.  
A groan from the side of her awoke her out of half-sleep state. She fixed her eyes on the body lay next to her and realised it wasnt Nikki.. It was Freddie. He let out a few groggy groans and stretches as he awoke from his deep sleep next to Lorraine. He laid on his back sprawled out, a messy sleeper. His body exposed down to his black briefs, unlike Lorraine.  
'Morning' He said with a smile. His voice deeper than usual due to him just waking up.  
Although Freddie wasn't Nikki, Lorraine was still blissfully happy.  
'Morning' She replied with a smile.  
Both of them were lay on their sides gazing at each others faces. Lorraine felt for her phone under her pillow. She clicked the lock button to see the time, instead she was met with a picture of her and Nikki as her background. It felt as though Nikki was watching her. Lorraine stared at the picture before putting it facedown back on the bed.  
'I better get a shower and start getting ready for work' Lorraines spoke quickly, to get out of the room faster. She hadnt really thought about all of this properly and hadnt really thought about Nikki since all of this started. Lorraine needed alone time, so escaped to the bathroom.  
She wrapped the sheet around her as she wriggled out of bed and over to the en-suit. Her warm feet met with the cold tiles in her black and white colour co-ordinated bathroom. She locked the door behind her and let the sheet fall to the floor as she stepped out of the linen. She walked over to the bath and turned on her shower. She looked at herself in the mirror opposite before climbing into the cold shower.

**Lorraines POV**  
_Images of Nikki were running through my head as I let the water cover my body. I wonder what she is doing? I hope she is ok. _  
_A pain in my stomach came over me. It was guilt. My stomach churned at the thought of sleeping with Freddie when I loved Nikki. _  
_I have to put myself first though and I do like Freddie._  
_I poured the cold shower gel onto my hot hands before lathering it up on my body. I wish things could be different. I wish Nikki was still here, but shes not. Freddie is here instead and I have to work with that. He makes me forget Nikki and all the pain associated with losing her. _  
_I let out a huge sigh before rinsing the expensive citrus body gel off my body. _

Lorraine continued her shower routine with her branded products. She used a special shampoo and conditioner to treat her blonde locks, keeping them looking exquisite.  
She got out of the shower, wrapping her white bath robe around her wet, steamy body. She took a look at herself in the mirror as she towel dried her hair. She didnt even know who she was anymore. She used to be confident and good with people, she understood the boundaries between business and pleasure. Now she has slept with two of her colleagues within the space of a couple of weeks. She pulled her robe down and wrapped it round her chest more, ensuring it wasnt too revealing. She then walked back into her bedroom.

Freddie was just finishing making the bed as Lorraine walked back into the bedroom. He had last nights clothes on. His red shirt untucked from his creased grey pants. He didnt look as smart as he did last night, but he still looked sexy.  
'You alright' A typical northern greeting. He looked up from plumping up the pillows with a beaming smile. 'Ive made you a brew and some toast, you looked like a coffee person but I could be wrong' He laughed, pointing to the dressing table.  
'Yes I am, thanks' She walked over to pick up her cup of coffee before taking a small sip.  
'I best be off, I need a shower and shave myself.. not that you need a shave..' Freddie began choking on his words. Lorraine laughed and she held her cup of coffee with two hands close to her face. Freddie shaked his head whilst laughing as he didnt know what else to say. He walked over to Lorraine before placing a kiss on her forehead, not forcing her to kiss him.  
'I see you later at the school then?' He said whilst walking backwards leaving the room.  
'Yeahh, yeahh' Lorraine replied, still holding her cup. Taking slight sips of it everynow and then.

-

'Morning' Lorraine walked into Sonyas bay infront of hers and Michaels office. H er heels making a rhythmitic pace.  
'Oh, Iyaa' Sonya looked up from her desk at her big sister.  
'I need you to type me some letters up in a bit' Lorraine perched her bum on Sonyas desk.  
'You'll have a job. My computer keeps freezing, takes twice as long to type something' Sonya rambled on in her cockney accent.  
'Ill get the new IT guy to look at it' Lorraine didnt want to say his name. She didnt want Sonya getting suspicious about her and Freddie being on first name basis.  
'Its a bit of alright him' Sonyas shoulders raised in sync with her eyebrows as she got all excited.  
'Sonya, in what part of your job-discription does it say perv on members of staff.' Lorraines voice was stern, but Sonya knew that her sister was having a joke.  
'ill see you in a bit' Lorraine stood up from Sonyas desk and walked over to her office door.  
'Oh, you've got letters' Sonya handed over a pile of letters to Lorraine.

Lorraine flicked through her letter, throwing them on her desk. Each one was either a bill or junk mail. However, the last one in the pile was different. It had a hand written adress on it with two 1st class stamps in the corner. Lorraine lowered her eyebrows in confusion before sitting at on her white leather chair and opening the letter.

_'Dear Lorraine...  
I can only write every now and then due to safety reasons. I am sorry for putting you through all this. I feel I need to explain my going away to you. Im sorry ive left you, but i think about you every day and i always will. My thoughts of you keep me company when Im alone at night. Things would of been different if i would of fell for you before I got asked to go back. Ive also decided to return to the army picking up my position of captain. It gives me the opportunity to grow as a person and to be stronger, but if i can survive without you for two years then I can survive anything. Its unlikely that I will get visits home due to my presence being needed her for my team. I love you Lorraine and I will make it my personal mission to return to you alive. If I should fall, understand that Ill be thinking of you in my last moments. You are with me all the time and knowing im coming back to you helps me get through the days.  
I love you, I always will.  
Forever yours  
Nikki xxx_

P.S if i do return, please do not mock me for this cheesy love letter. Cheers'

Lorraines throat dried up. She felt a lump in her throat as she choked back tears. Her perfect blue eyes began filling up with tears. Her stomach churned as she just kept re-reading the letter. Her eyes scanned the letter hoping there would be more words from Nikki, but there wasnt. The pain that had escaped her body earlier had suddenly hit her again. It was like taking a drug to ease a pain, and Freddie was her drug to ease the hurt of being without Nikki.  
She noticed Freddie through the window. He was bent over Sonyas desk taking at look at the hard-drive. Sonya being Sonya was still sat in her chair, forcing Freddie to lean across her. Lorraine stared at him, a plot thickening in her head. She needed to get rid of this pain so she could continue with her working-life without Nikki. Lorraine wiped her face before carefully folding the letter up and putting it back the envelope. She put it away in her locked draw for safekeeping.

She walked past Freddie, brushing her arm subtlety against his tight buttocks. He turned his head to his side to see Lorraine stood there. Her tight black dress hugged to her hips and her perfect curves. Lace at the top of the dress revealed bits of her flesh, teasing Freddie. He went into a daze, admiring the blonde. He spilt a cup of tea over Sonya knocking him out of his daze. Lorraine had the ability to make him clumsy and turn his well built body into jelly.  
'Watch ittttt' Sonya moaned. She looked at Freddie before looking at Lorraine. The way he stared at her was unmistakable. Sonya rolled her eyes and sighed as she had realised she had yet again come second best to her sister. Sonya understood that Freddie wasn't interested in her, but her sister.  
'Can I have a word . Ill meet you in your office when you've finished here' Lorraines posture was bold and confident. She had a sexy tone that entwined with her professional manner, making Freddie hot and flushed.  
'Yess' He emphasised on his 's' as he thought of something else to say, but he couldn't. He couldn't think of anything with Lorraine stood in his view.

* * *

In Freddie's IT office Lorraine was sat on the table. It was a small room, consisting of a table to operate on broken computers, a desk with graffiti all over the surface was in the corner with an old computer and a classroom chair placed infront. There was a storeroom situated at the back of the room for all of Freddies tools.  
Lorraine's legs were crossed as she sat on her phone waiting for Freddies presence. Her whole body hurting from Nikkis absence.  
Freddie walked into the room, he was almost the height of the door.  
'You wanted to see me Miss Donnegan' Freddie closed the door behind him with a cheeky grin on his face.  
Lorraine walked over and locked the door and closed the blinds to stop eyes from looking in off the corridor. She then walked into the stockroom. He watched her as she strutted over to his stockroom, her perfect bum swaying infront of him.  
'I was curious to see your tool set and your software systems' Lorraine used the line as bait to get him into the storeroom. Once he was in there, she locked the door before getting her dirty way with him. They caressed and kissed each other passionately in the small enclosed storeroom. She gripped his crotch and rubbed it before he spun her round and bent her against the wall. He lifted her dress before pulling his pants to his ankles. A quickie before school flooded with students was just what Lorraine needed to help her get through the day without being hung up about Nikki.

The bell rang out. It was a warning call to let everybody know that the school was about to be swarming with moody teenagers. Lorraine walked out of Freddie's office joining the traffic of students pulling her dress down at the back as she walked on. A few seconds later, Freddie emerged from his office ready to tackle his first virus-infected computer. Tucking his shirt into his pants, and wiping the remaining red lipstick of his face as he did so.


	13. Chapter 13

**YOOOOOOOOO.**  
**and again... LORIKKI FANS.. DONT HATE, YOU'LL LOVE ME IN ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS. im sorry for putting all the hardcore Lorikki fans through this ordeal but embrace the drama. It is NOT the end of Lorikki.. they live on. Just bare with yeah.. **  
**Reviews would be nice. Cheers.  
warning: there are references to death and the army in this chapter.**

It had been 6 months since Nikki had left. 6 long and painful months. It was now early December in Greenok. Waterloo road had a pleasant atmosphere as all the students were excited for there last couple of weeks of term.  
Things had changed hugely for Lorraine. The benefactor had finally gotten over Nikki Boston. She could go to sleep without the aid of Nikkis jumper and without re-reading text messages and e-mails that had been exchanged when she was still around. Nikki hadnt wrote to Lorraine for over 3 months, which was strange as Nikki would try to write at least once a month. Lorraine understood it wasn't always possible for Nikki to write letters to her, as she could of used her allowance to send letters to her Mum and Dad or just not be able to write atal due to safety reasons. Lorraine just presumed that Nikki has also gotten over the relationship. It was very rare that Lorraine thought about Nikki in the way that she did in the hot Summer and the windy Autumn.  
Lorraines festive red peplum dress outlined her petite figure well. It fell just above her knees showing off her toned legs. Her black wedges paced down the busy corridors into the foyer of her office.  
'Lorraine!' Sonya shouted, but kept a hush tone as her sister walked into the foyer. Sonya had her black dress on as per usual but she kept the festive spirit alive by having a headband on with two Christmas tree antennas.  
'What?' Lorraine stopped in her tracks to answer her sister.  
'Are you and Freddie coming to the Christmas party. Its just im trying to organise it but i dont know how many people im booking it for' Sonya had her sad face on, the same one she does every time she faces a minor dilema.  
'Yeah. Im paying for it arent i?' Lorraine smiled at her sister.  
Lorraine and Freddie were now in a public steady relationship. Everybody was happy for them, including Michael and Christine. It came about after about a month or so of sneaking around and sleeping with each other, lorraines house, Freddie's house, the office and storerooms. Freddie proposed them both getting into a relationship and she happily agreed. Lorraines life was quite content. She had a thriving business, she and Michael were getting along and was in a happy stable relationship.  
Lorraine was in her office, waltzing about sorting bits of paper and files out. She was ensuring everything was in order for the end of term in a few weeks so she and Freddie could enjoy their first Christmas together in Lapland, stress free.  
Michael walked into the office. His movements slow and his eyebrows frowning. He looked distant.  
'You alright?' Lorraine asked whilst joking.  
'Lorraine.. you better sit down' He made Lorraine feel back at school.  
She did as she was told and sat on her white chair and placed her feet on the desk. Michael kept his distance and stayed a couple of steps away from her desk. He looked down at his thumbs before looking up at Lorraine.  
'Well?' She egged him to tell her what was happening.  
'Nikkis parents have been on the phone, they thought it be best that her friends should know' Michael continued, mostly looking down at his hands.  
Lorraine took her feet down off the table and removed her smug grin.  
'Nikki has gone missing' he paused before continuing. 'She and a few others were searching out a building when it exploded about two days ago. There are two bodies that haven't been found, one of them being Nikkis... Lorraine, they say even though there isnt a body, it is likely she has died.' Michael looked at Lorraine's face. She was staring at Michael with her mouth open slightly. Her eyes were filled up with tears. Michael slumped in a chair infront of Lorraine and put a hand on hers. 'Lorraine, im so sorry' He sniffed in, trying to contain his own emotions.

* * *

Lorraine hadn't been to work for two days she had heard the news. She hadn't spoken to nobody or returned Freddies calls. She just didnt care. She was sat on her kitchen floor. Back against the wall with half a bottle of wine next to her. She had Nikkis jumper on, hoping to catch Nikkis scent. Lorraine was over-whelmed with different emotions and just shut down. She was angry that she had lost Nikki for good. She was guilty that she was seeing Freddie. She was devastated that she wasn't thinking about Nikki all the time, if she was then maybe they would of been thinking of each other in her final moments. Lorraine hadn't bothered getting a shower or getting ready for 2 days, instead, she just sat on the floor alone with her tears. She had a box with developed pictures of her and Nikki from Lorraine's Iphone and all of Nikkis letters. She just sat on the cold,hard floor re-reading all the letters and looking at the photos. Her whole body hurt.  
'Lorraine?' It was Freddie. Her name echoed through the house as he had come looking for her. She didn't bother replying as she couldnt physically talk. He eventually found her in the kitchen, he darted over and sat beside her. He offered to put his arm round her waiting for a response, she snuggled into him and cried even more. Freddie wasn't aware that his girlfriend was once, and still is, in love with Nikki. He presumed that they was really good friends. He heard the news of Michael who also didn't reveal the situation between Lorraine and Nikki.  
Freddie stroked Lorraine's hair, before looking at the time. It was 6pm, he had just finished work and made his way straight to Lorraines to look for her.  
'Ill help you get through this. Its always tough when you lose a friend, its happened to me and i promise you things will get better.' Freddie stroked Lorraines hair as she buried her head into his body like a child. He kissed her forehead then they both just sat on the kitchen floor together. Lorraines sobs and sniffs were the only things to be heard.

**Reviews would be appreciated guy. Read the top bit if your furious about the lack of lorikki. sorry guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im not doing this to punish you all. You'll like the next few chapters.. promise. This chapter is a bit crap due to it being rushed so I can get back to writing Lorikki scenes. Review and what not.. enjoy fellow nerds.**

It had been 3 months since the news of Nikki. Lorraine was slowly recovering from the mortifying news. She seemed more herself, but everybody could tell that a spark went out the day she heard Nikki had died.  
It was a Friday evening in spring. The sun was setting over Greenock. The orange and pink landscape of the sky reflected through the windows in Michaels and Lorraines office.  
Lorraine and Sonya were both sat alone in Michaels office, gossiping, chatting.. just generally getting along. Since losing Nikki, Lorraine began to appreciate those around her more; this meant spending a bit more time with her sister. They both sat on office chairs infront of Lorraines desk with a brew and a plate full of biscuits. They were the complete opposite of each other but still got along in a harmonious way. Lorraine looked elegant, her pale skin complimented her blonde locks and her baby pink suit, whilst Sonya looked glamourized. Sonya had her black pencil skirt one with a white blouse, this made her fake tan more noticeable.  
'So, you and Freddie.. do I hear wedding bells anytime soon' Sonya gave off a grin as she bit into a hobnob.  
'I dont think so, I have other priorities at the moment. Dont get me wrong, he's a really nice bloke.. but i dont see why a bit of paper has to prove your with somebody' Lorraine joked.  
'Come on Lo.. everybody wants the big white wedding!' Sonya replied.  
'Just not yet I dont think' Lorraine sipped on her coffee.  
Sonya looked up at the clock situated on the wall, 'Gosh is that the time. I best be off, ive not a beauty night class at 6'  
Lorraine stood up and began clearing the cups and plate of buiscuits 'You still doing those?' She said pouring the last bit of her brew down the sink.  
'Yeah, I enjoy them. Might even have my own buisness, you never know' Sonya said whilst putting her lepord print long coat out.  
'That'll be the day' Lorraine sat on her desk facing Sonya waiting for her to leave  
'Whatever, ill see you later yeahh... Oh Hiya freddie!' Sonya passed Freddie on her way through the foyer. He was making his way to see Lorraine.  
Freddie walked into Lorraines and closed the door behind him.  
'Hey' His voice was soft and gentle.  
'Iya' Lorraine smiled. Seeing Freddie was just what she needed after a busy day to finish off a busy week.  
'I wanna take you out to dinner tonight?' Lorraine stood infront of her looking down at her, smirking slightly.  
'Sure, or I could just cook for us?' Lorraine looked up at him.  
'No.. I wanna take you out. Somewhere special' He insisted.  
'Sure.. why not. Could do with a drink aswel' She finally gave in.  
'I love you, you know' Freddie said whilst planting a kiss on her soft lips.  
'I know' She said smirking before planting a kiss on freddie.  
Freddie was soon biting on Lorraines bottom lip. He snaked his hands around her waist whilst his stubble rubbed against Lorraines soft face.  
'You know.. nobody is here. Even the cleaners have gone home' Freddie looked at Lorraine in the eyes with a cheeky smile.  
'Oh really' She replied, pulling Freddie down for another kiss.  
He picked her up and sat her on her desk properly. He kissed her neck moving her curls fall over one shoulder. He rolled her skirt up whilst both of them were still engaging is passionate kisses. She pulled away from him whilst he concentrated on pulling her red lacey thongs down. As he began to pull them down, she turned to her left. On her desk was a photo of her and Nikki she had framed when she heard the devastating news about Nikki. She put the frame face down, out of sight out of mind. She tugged on Freddies pants before he unbelted his slim leg grey trousers. He let his trousers fall to the floor, his shirt covering his bum it was that big. His collars and tie all messed up. He pushed his dick into Lorraine whilst she was sat on the table. He began fucking her hard and fast. Her arms wrapped round his neck whilst still sat up. She closed her eyes in pleasure and Freddie had one hand on Lorraines thigh and one hand on the desk. She opened her eyes in pain as Freddie scratched down her thigh. Looking over Freddies shoulder she was met with a sight that she didnt ever expect to see.  
'Lorraine?' It was Nikki. She stood in the door is shock as dismay. She had walked in on the love of her life betraying her.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is near enough a full chapter about Nikki to make her for her absence. Enjoy folks.

**Nikkis POV**  
_I just sat there, in the dark.. whiskey in hand. Drinking it out of the bottle, easing my pain as it burned the back of my throat. My phone lit up the room every time Lorraine rang me. I ignored it.. of course. I couldn't bring myself to speak to her after I ran away from her office after witnessing such terrible things. My whole body hurt, it screamed out in pain as I replayed the scene in my head. Why would she do it? My guts churned at the thought of it. I downed some more whiskey. It was supposed to be a surprise, me coming back here to her. I had rang my parents when I first got home, they sounded so relieved to hear me home safe and well. I told them I was off to Greenock. I should of gone back to my parents, I might of got a decent welcome home. _  
_Images of Lorraine and him were just running through my head. Who even was he? I just wanted to die._  
_I picked myself up off the floor and made my way through my empty, dark house to the bathroom. I clutched the whiskey bottle. I didn't want to let go of it. I stumbled up the stairs, using the handrail for support. Swigging from the bottle and wiping my lips with my sleeve as i made my way heavily up the stairs. I fell into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I switched on the bathroom light. Everything was just so untouched._

Nikki was intoxicated. She was in shock and sick to her stomach over what Lorraine did. She hated her, but she would also take her back in an instant. She thought about the way Freddie was towered over Lorraine in the office, dominating her. Nikki stumbled across to her shower cubicle in the corner of the room and turned it on. She let the room steam up whilst she struggled to get her joggers and her vest top off. She eventually left them in a pile on the floor before walking into the cubicle and closing the glass door behind her. Her body tensed at the hotness of the shower, but she soon drank the pain away with the bottle of strong whiskey she had to accompany her in the shower. She just let the water pour over her before collapsing into a breakdown. Her back slid down the wet wall as she broke down into floods of tears. She sat on the shower floor sobbing into her bottle. She took another sip before a flashback of the events of the frontline overcome her head.

* * *

**Nikkis Flashback - warning.. contains scenes of death.**  
Nikki coughed as she awoke from being unconscious. The rubble lay around her of a collapsed building. Thats when she remembered being caught up in the explosion. She hissed and gasped in pain as she removed the dedbry and rubble and struggled to her feet.  
'Help me' A silent voice came from beneath the rubble. Nikki looked round trying to locate where the voice was coming from. Nikkis movements must of made the victim aware they wasnt alone. Nikki seen an arm from beneath the collapsed building. She pulled the surviving victim out before dragging the body to a nearby stream. She hoped for them both to get water but it was no used. The water looked polluted and dirty. Nikki looked around her. Alls what she could see wasteland. A city that used to be lively was now dead.  
She felt the arm of the survivor, which was one of her group, pull her arm. Nikki lent down next to them. They was weak, defenceless. Burn marks covered their face. The solider reached out for Nikkis hand and looked her straight in the eye. Nikki could see the life being sucked out of her surviving team member. The grip suddenly became loosened as they drifted into a lifeless sleep.  
Nikki tried to perform CPR but it was no use. She left the body there before powering on to find safety. She began limping through the wasteland, it went on for miles and miles. She took her helmet off and through it as it was causing her head to hurt. Her face was dirty with scratch marks and bruises. She walked for hours and hours in the blistering heat. She was seriously dehydrated. Her boots rubbing the back of her heels whilst her combat pants were cooking her thighs. She fell to the floor, she was going to give up and accept the fact she was going to die here alone. She reached into her pocket to pull out her necklace her mother had gave her before she went. As she pulled it out a photo fell out of her pocket too. She then remembered the photo. She unfolded the dirty, creased photo and revealed it was a photo of Lorraine that Nikki had taken of her whilst at the cabin.  
Nikki then felt a sudden determination come over her. She stared at the photo before grabbing her strength together and getting up off the floor. She was going to make it home to Lorraine, just like she promised. She powered on through the rubble and tackling the wasteland. She trecked on for 13 hours, through the heat and through the night. In the distance she could see a light, she tried to make it out but her vison was disoriented. The light came closer before parting into two lights... headlight. Nikki passed out as the light got closer to her.

She woke up in a hospital bed back as base. Her whole body aching.  
'Captain Boston!' The doctor walked into the tent where she was based.  
'Yes?' Her voice was dry.  
'You gave us quite a fright. We thought we had lost you for a couple of days. It is to be believed that you was passed out in the rubble for 2 days. We went back to look for survivors but your body wasn't to be found. This could of been due to your body landing further away than expected from the explosion. Now.. you have a damaged ankle and seriously dehydrated. Its a miracle that nothing worse has occurred.'  
'I see' She couldn't hardly speak. The doctor came and sat beside her bed.  
'Nicola.. if I can call you that'  
Nikki responded with a nod.  
'I have consulted a few other doctors and we have decided that for the benefit of your health, physically and mentally, we should medically discharge you, until you make a full recovery, then you can decide whether you want to come back.' He explained. He was old and grey, like a wise old man.  
'I don't want the decision. I don't want to return after being discharged. This is it for me. I just want to go out' Nikki croaked.  
'Okay. Well we've got to keep you here for a couple of weeks to get your strength back for returning home, then we can finalise everything... until then.. plenty of rest is needed' And with that, he exited the hut in which Nikki was situated.

* * *

Nikki had downed most of the bottle of her whiskey sat on the shower floor. Having flashbacks of her army experience. The heat of the bathroom and the alcohol became too much for Nikki. It began to take control of her body, making her unconscious. Her eyes slowly closed as her body fell to the side. The shower still pouring onto her naked delicate body.

Not long after Nikki had fell unconscious the bathroom door flew open. Entering the steam was Lorraine. She scanned the room before noticing Nikki crimpled up on the shower floor. She had headed over to Nikkis to explain and to ensure she was ok. She searched the entire house before bursting into the bathroom. She kicked off her black heels before rushing over to the shower. She didn't care about her designer suit getting ruined and wet. She opened the cubicle before jumping in the shower. She placed her hands under Nikkis arms, her designer suit being soaked in the process. Her floaty curls had now become heavy strands. Lorraine dragged Nikkis naked body onto the bathroom. Nikkis wet head rested in Lorraines lap as Lorraine knelt on the floor shaking Nikki and tapping her face.  
'Nikki!... Nikki wake up!' Lorraines face started to fill up with tears as she became frightened.  
She carried on tapping her face and shaking her.  
'Lorraine' Nikki voice was croggy and dry as she said Lorraine's name. Her eyes were still closed but she could still identify Lorraine from her soft touch and her smell.  
Lorraine let out a smile and a huge sigh of relief. She stroked Nikkis hair 'Yeahh.. it ..its me'.  
Nikki came round, her movements were slow as she sat up. Lorraine grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Nikkis exposed body. It had been so long since they both felt each others touch. Both women sat on the bathroom floor, backs against the wall. They turned there heads to face each other. They both locked in a stare whilst panting from all the havoc. Nikki rushed into a kiss to Lorraine. It took Lorraine a few moments to understand what she wanted. Lorraine ran her fingers through Nikkis hairs kissing her back. She felt a feeling that she hadn't felt for months. A feeling only Nikki could make her feel. Her stomach exploded with fireworks and her chest became tight. Lorraine climbed over and straddled Nikkis naked body, managing not to break the kiss. Nikki grabbed onto the clothes of Lorraines back before breaking the kiss. Nikki broke down into small tears before burying her head inbetween Lorraines breasts for comfort. Lorraine kissed Nikkis head before holding her close, stroking her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. It is I.. bringing back Lorikki. Enjoy. Reviews and suggestions to how you want to story to carry on are welcome. **  
**Short chapter and not been spell checked, but who cares.. Lorikki are back. FUCK YEAH.**

**_Nikkis POV_**  
_I woke up, my naked body slightly covered by a white towel wrapped around my shoulders. My back stuck to the wet tiles of the bathroom floor. The sunlight creeped through the blinds and hurt my eyes as i slowly woken up. My head was hurting and my throat was dry, it probably has something to do with the amount of whiskey I drunk last night. I looked around the room, hoping to see Lorraine, but my eyes were disappointed; Lorraine was nowhere to be seen. Had I dreamt It all? Was she really here last night, or was I just really drunk? I picked myself up off the floor before rubbing my eyes and making my way down the hallway to the bedroom._

Nikki walked into the bedroom to see Lorraine sorting her hair out in the mirror. She had a pair of Nikkis blue pyjama pants and a plain white vest on; her £300 designer suit had been ruined the night before trying to save Nikki. However, she could wear anything and still look beautiful. Lorraine turned towards Nikki as she entered the room; she noticed that Nikki had no clothes on and was revealing quite a lot of her body. Lorraine didnt know what to do, she just wanted to carry on admiring Nikkis perfectly toned body, but instead she turned her back to her, giving her a bit of privacy.  
'Sorry I didnt know you was still here' Nikki explained whilst reaching into her draw and pulling out a pair of jogging bottoms and a black t-shirt. Her tone was dull and quiet, she didnt know how to approach Lorraine or what the situation between them was. Lorraine didnt reply back, she just stood with her back towards Nikki. She didn't know what to say.  
'You can turn round now, im decent' Nikki calmly said. She stood on the other side of the bedroom looking at Lorraine, waiting for her to turn around. Lorraine looked at the floor as she turned around, she couldnt look Nikki in the eyes through guilt.  
'Ill go make us some breakfast shall I' Nikki said under her breath. She knew that Lorraine wasnt going to say anything, no matter how much she wanted her to.

* * *

Lorraine and Nikki sat in silence in Nikkis small kitchen. They sat around the wooden table sipping on their brews. They had barely said two words to each other since last night. They both ignored the fact they kissed and dismissed what had happened. Lorraine picked up her phone and decided to text Freddie for something to do to avoid the awkwardness between her and Nikki; she had 13 missed calls of freddie already after she blew him off last night.  
Freddie sat in one of the posh restaurants and waited for over an hour for Lorraine to show up. He had his best clothes on on her, a pair of navy blue trousers with a white shirt and a navy blue jacket to match, complete with a black tie. Lorraine didnt phone or text to let him know she wasnt going to show; Nikki was her main priority.  
Lorraine text Freddie with a simple explanation '_with Nikki, shes having a rough time. Sorry for cancelling, talk later x'_ She didnt care how brief the message was, infact she didnt really care about Freddie right now, she was only texting him to avoid the awkward tension between her and Nikki. She sent the message before placing her phone on the table, Nikki glanced over to Lorraines phone to see her background, it was still the picture of the two women in the pub. She looked at the phone before looking at Lorraine. Lorraine had notice Nikki had observed her background and finally looked her in the eye. The tension build up between them both before Nikki dangerously dared to put her hand on top of Lorraines.  
Lorraines phone ruined the moment and began to ring. Nikki let go of Lorraine as though she had been burnt.  
Nikki glanced at Lorraines Iphone 'Its freddie.. take it he's the one from yesturday' Her tone was harsh and bitter.  
Lorraine just nodded and looked down again knowing she had hurt Nikki really bad.  
'You two together then?' Nikkis bitter words were just rolling off her tongue.  
Lorraine couldnt speak. She just nodded slowly again, still looking down at her brew on the table. She ignored Freddies call and just let it ring out.  
'Lorraine! your gonna have to give me a bit more than that, what about us you know!' Nikkis northern voice became angry and stern.  
Lorraine plucked up courage from somewhere and looked at Nikki. She frowned her eye brows as she too became enraged 'I thought you were dead Nikki!'  
Nikki looked shocked and taken back. She knew her parents had thought she was dead, but not Lorraine. She didnt expect her parents to keep her fellow collegues informed.  
'Yeah.. you heard me. Your parents called to say you had been missing and that your probably lay in a ditch dead somewhere.' she calmed her voice before continuing 'so i apologise for seeking comfort. Yeah i admit i slept with him before i thought you was dead, but I needed you and you wernt here so i settled for the next best thing'.  
Lorraine shot up and went to storm out of the room, before she left she heard Nikki begin to speak. Lorraine stopped in her tracks not looking back at Nikki.  
'I was gonna give up. I was gonna admit defete in the wastelands, but looked at a picture of you I kept with me and I came straight back to you!' Nikki stood up and walked over and stood behind Lorraine. 'Im sorry I put you through that, but you dont have to settle for second best anymore.. Im here' Nikki breathed onto Lorraines neck as she moved her blond hair out the way.  
Lorraine closed her eyes. Her body was over come with goosebumps and her stomach began to churn with butterflies.  
Both women were relished in a tension filled with burning romance and emotion.  
Lorraine turned around, locking lips with Nikki as she did so. She ran her hands through Nikkis thick hair. She kissed her as if her life depended on it. Nikki grabbed Lorraines hips and waist and collided her lips with Lorraines. Both women got caught up in the heat of the kiss, Nikki picked Lorraine up like she used to. Lorraines legs wrapped around Nikkis body as they kissed each other. Nikki walked into the living room, laying Lorraine down on the brown suade three seater. She lay ontop of her lover, caressing her body. Nikkis hot breath met Lorraines neck as she slipped Lorraines vest top off over her head. Lorraine rolled Nikkis black top up and off her body. The two of them shared intimate moments of their naked torsos rubbing against each other.  
'I want you so bad. I need you!' Nikki whispered in Lorraines ear inbetween breaths.  
Entangled with kissed, Lorraine took Nikkis hand and placed it on her crotch. Nikki put her hand down Lorraines pyjama pants and rubbed her hard. Lorraines breath became heavier, she bit down on Nikkis lip begging for more. Nikki teased her and rubbed her clit before entering Lorraine with two fingers. She fucked Lorraine hard with her fingers, unlike anything she had done before. Being without sex for a full year made turned Nikki into a sex god. She buried her tongue deep into Lorraines mouth, whilst building up the speed with her hand. Lorraine dug her nails into Nikkis skin leaving red marks. Both of them let out soft moans mixed with heavy panting.  
'Nikki.. im coming!' Lorraine screamed.  
Nikki didnt slow down, she sped up the pace making Lorraines orgasm extraordinary. She felt the muscles inside her pulse around her fingers as Lorraine called out her name in pleasure.  
Lorraine could never feel this good with Freddie. Sex between her and Nikki was off the scale compared to her and Freddie. Lorraine missed the affection, lust and love that her and Nikki shared.  
Nikki sucked her fingers before collapsing ontop of Lorraine. Nikki was tired after working up a sweat.  
'I love you' Lorraine whispered. It just rolled off her tongue naturally.  
Nikki didnt say anything back. She knew that Lorraine knew she loved her back. She knew Lorraine had said it for her own understanding, not to expect to hear it back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry not updated in a while. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Cheers.**

Freddie and Lorraine began entangled in her silk bed sheets as he thrusted in an out of her. Planting kisses on her hot skin as he tried his best to pleasure the woman he loved.  
Thoughts of Nikki filled Lorraine's mind as her stocky boyfriend was on top of her. She wished it was Nikki making love to her, not Freddie. She let out soft moans every once in a while, faking them as she went along. She wished it was Nikkis soft touch that was caressing her breasts and kissing her deeply. She stared at the ceiling wondering how long he had left.  
'Lorraine. I love you' Freddie's words were entwined with his moans and heavy breaths as he exploded into Lorraine.  
Lorraine kissed his rough lips before quickly wriggling out underneath him, wrapping the sheet around her as she did so. Lorraine and Freddie had been together a year, and she still felt uncomfortable standing naked infront of him.  
'Where are you going?' Freddie slumped onto his back, admiring Lorraine as she walked across her bedroom.  
'We need to get ready. Michael and Christine are coming over remember.. to announce Nikkis return... Freddie I did tell you' She replied to Freddie almost annoyed that he had forgotten.  
'Course. I'm sorry' He took the blame for everything. Even if he hadn't done anything wrong.  
'Well, it's nothing formal so what you planning on wearing?' She was eyeing up her own wardrobe attempting to pick something out that will impress Nikki.  
'I can't be bothered going home. I've got a couple of shirts here haven't I?' Freddie began to slip his white briefs back on.  
'You've got a few' Lorraine placed her outfit on the bed. She had picked out her leather pencil skirt and a white blouse, almost see through.  
'Ill put one of them on with my jeans then' Freddie turned his back to Lorraine as he began jumping to pull his dark skinny jeans up.

* * *

The doorbell rang through Lorraine's large home. It echoed throughout each room. Lorraine's black ankle boots clicked along the marble flooring in the hallway. She opened her front door. It was Nikki. Nikki stood there in a pair of black skinny jeans with a striped black and white top on and a leather jacket. She wore dark eye make-up to compliment her dangerous look. She stood there holding up a bottle of red wine with a smile on her face.  
'Not too late am I?' She stared at Lorraine's black bra through her blouse. She lent in to kiss Lorraine, but pushed her away. She didn't want to risk Freddie seeing them both.  
'No.. no. Michael and Christine aren't here yet. Go on through.. Freddie is in the kitchen' Lorraine's voice began hard to hear as she choked on her words not knowing what to say. Lorraine grabbed Nikkis hand and looked at her deep brown eyes as she walked past. The gesture reassured Nikki and she flashed Lorraine a smile before making her way into the Kitchen.

'Hiya, we weren't properly introduced the other day under the circumstances. Sorry you had to see my arse!' Freddie joked. He hoped to blow things over with Nikki by laughing about it but Nikki wasn't impressed. She just gave him a cold look before replying  
'Its not a sight everybody wants to be greeted with'  
Freddie felt awkward because Nikki didn't see the funny side. He walked over to the counter before pouring her a drink of the wine she had provided.  
'You happy to be back then?' He attempted to make conversation again whilst handing her the glass.  
'I was close to dying in an abandoned land. I've seen people killed infront of me. so.. what do you think?' Nikki wasn't going to make this easy for him.  
Freddie stood there with a can of cider in his hand. He was wearing a white polo shirt with his dark jeans. Him and Nikki just stood in silence.  
Lorraine glided into the room and changed the atmosphere instantly, she was closely followed by Michael and Christine.  
'Nikki!' Michael exclaimed as he walked into the room and noticed Nikki. He wasn't aware that Nikki was home, or even alive. He walked over to her shaking her hand. He was delighted that Nikki was home alive and well.  
'Its good to have you back' Christine hugged Nikki.  
'Its good to see you alive and well!' Michael continued.  
'Glad to be back' Nikki had a beaming smile across her face.

* * *

The five of them sat around Lorraine's wooden kitchen table. The table was situated in front of a full length window that looked out onto Lorraine's luxury back garden. The sun began to set, shining through the window tinting the colour of the room to an orange warm colour.  
The table had a bench on one side, and chairs on the other side. Made from pure oak and real leather on the seat, Lorraine buys the best of the best. Lorraine was sat in the middle of Nikki and Freddie on the bench, whilst Michael and Christine faces opposite. They all laughed whilst pouring drink after drink celebrating Nikkis return.  
Michael finished of his glass of wine before speaking 'Nikki.. I'm sure I speak on behalf of us all when I say there is and always will be a place at Waterloo road if you want to return?'  
Nikki nodded and smiled 'Id love to!'  
'Welcome aboard... or back aboard should I say' Freddie tried to be friendly and welcoming to Nikki, but she was having none of it.  
She gave him a sharp, icy look 'I'm here to stay'.  
Michael and Christine picked up the tension in the room. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everybody except Freddie in the room knew about Lorraine's and Nikkis past. Freddie has his arm around Lorraine, occasionally leaning in for a kiss. Lorraine kissed him back unwillingly whilst Nikki burned a hole at them both from staring. Nikkis guts churned every time him and her touched, she felt sick at it all.  
The night continued in the same way; Nikki ignoring Freddie; Christine and Michael witnessing a love triangle; and Lorraine stuck in the middle of it all. All five of them became more and more intoxicated. Freddie seemed to get more louder and louder the more cider he drank. His words became slurred and his arms seemed to have a mind of their own. Michael and Christine were giggling with each other over a bottle of red wine, listening to Freddie's stories. Nikki went to the toilet, mainly as an excuse to get away from Freddie's stories.  
'and then BANG!' Freddie was finishing one of his stories. His hands went to mimic the actions of his words when he knocked the glass of red wine straight onto Lorraine's pure white top.  
'Freddie!' She jumped up.  
'Babe, I'm sorry!' He was really drunk and his words were slurred.  
'I'm just gonna go get changed' Lorraine then walked out of her kitchen and made her way upstairs.  
Nikki walked out of the bathroom as Lorraine began to walk down the hallway.  
'Oh hey!' Nikki didn't expect to see Lorraine upstairs. 'Nice stain' She laughed as she spotted the red wine mark on Lorraine's blouse.  
'Just gonna go get changed. You've been gone a while, was beginning to think you had done a runner!' Lorraine joked back.  
'Never' Nikki smiled back.  
'I'm just gonna go and change my top.' Lorraine said as she stared at the stain.  
'Mind if I join? I'd rather not sit through another one of Freddie's stories.'  
Both women walked over to Lorraine's bedroom. Not daring to touch each other until they was behind closed doors. Soon as Lorraine closed the bedroom door behind her, Nikki grabbed her hip and planted a kiss on her lips. Their lips interlocked with each other and Nikki ran her hands over Lorraine's body. Lorraine grabbed Nikkis short hair with passion and ran her hand through her hair. Nikki got caught up in the heat of the moment and pinned Lorraine hands against the door frame. She kissed and bit at her neck whilst dominating the blonde. Lorraine fought for dominance against Nikki and released her hands. She began unzipping Nikkis pants, both of them still engaging in deep kissed.  
-Knock knock-  
'Lorraine?' It was Freddie.  
Both women stopped in their tracks. Lorraine thought of something to say.  
'D.. don't come in' She replied. She looked at Nikki hoping she would help her out with something to say.  
'What's up Lorraine?' His slurred voice came from the other side of the door.  
'Nothing. I'll be out in a minute, just go and wait downstairs.'  
They heard his footsteps trail off down the hallway as both women just laughed at the excitement of almost getting caught.


	18. Chapter 18

**GUESS WHOS BACK MOTHERFUCKAS.**  
**im keeping this short and rubbish.**  
**Let me know if you want more. Been busy over the summer, hense no update. **  
**ENJOY BITCHES.**

It was a cold at crispy monday morning at waterloo road. The hallways were empty, the school seemed almost lifeless at 7am. Through the maze of corridoors within the school echoed the sound of Lorraine Donnegan's heels. She had come in early to sort paperwork out, well that is what she told herself.. and Freddie. She had really come to have an accidental on purpose run in with her lover, Nikki. It was the only time they could be alone without raising suspisons.

Nikki walked into the PRU, the felt the tabels beneth her fingertips as she embraced the fact she was back at Waterloo road. She had been given a second chance at life.. at happiness. She was in a daze, oblivious to her surroundings, taking it all in.

'Hiya' Lorraines voice was soft as she entered the PRU. It was enough to get Nikkis attention, snapping her out of her daze. Nikki slowly turned round to face the woman she lived for.  
'You alright?' Lorraine striked up the conversation.  
'Its good to be back, it really is. I feel like ive been given a chance at everything' Nikki said as she walked towards Lorraine, giving herself enough space to grab Lorraines hand.  
Both women smiled at each other as they locked in a stare. The sun was creeping through the blinds setting the scene for a perfect romantic moment.  
'I better get a head start then.. first day back an all' Nikki broke the moment.  
'Yeah, course. Ill see you later yeah?'  
'You will' Nikki smiled as she lent in and planted a soft kiss of Lorraines perfect lips.

* * *

'Lorraine, you got a moment. We need to talk' Freddie popped his head out of his office as he noticed Lorraine strutting past. She stopped in her tracks as her partners voice grabbed her attention. She entered his office and closed the door behind her.  
'Ive had some news' Freddie began.'Its my Dad. He's been wanting to expand the business for a while.. and well.. an investor has took him on. They want to start up a huge shop.. and they want me to manage it'  
'Really? Thats great news' Lorraine rubbed the top of his arm in a friendly manner.  
'Theres just one problem' He took a deep breath in before continuing. 'Its in London. I know im asking alot but I think it could be a great start for us as a couple.'  
Lorraine was speachless. London. The opposite side of the UK. Lorraines thoughts were quick. She had no reason to stay up in Scotland, except from Niki. However, Lorraines thoughts became rushed and her business thinking head overcame her.  
'Yeah! thats great. I mean it could mean new things for the both of us' Lorraine answered.  
'Really! Thank you. It means so much' Freddie was excited as he got up to leave his office to ring his Dad.  
Once alone in the room and with her thoughts. Lorraine just realised what she agreed to. She remembered the feeling of being without Nikki, the feelings that almost destroyed her. She felt sick and overwhelmed at her wreckless decision.


	19. Chapter 19

**ANOTHER FOOKING CHAPTER.. WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT.**  
**CHEERS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SHIZZLE. LORRIK/LORIKKI. ONE LOVE.**  
**THINKING OF ENDING IT IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE SO I CAN START PLANNING ANOTHER STORY LINE. **  
**ENJOY BITCHE**S.

Nikki and Lorraine both lay on Nikkis blue cotton sheets. Both of them were panting from the lustful love-making session that had just happened. The past couple of weeks, Nikki and Lorraine had been sneaking around Greenok trying to hide their affair.  
Nikkis home was used as a romantic meeting place where the two lovers would meet. Lorraine would lie to Freddie and say shes going to Nikkis for 'business' reasons.  
Both women lay side by side on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to get their breath back.  
'What time is it?' Lorraine turned her head towards Nikki.  
Nikki scrambled around on her bedside table trying to feel for her phone before turning the back light out.  
'6.35am.. we've still got twenty five minutes left' Nikki had a cheeky tone to her voice and she rolled over and towered her body over Lorraines. Both women gazed into each others eyes before locking in a meaningful kiss.  
In that kiss, so many thoughts ran through Lorraines mind.  
_**Lorraines POV**_  
_oh god. ill miss this when i move to london. how do i even tell her? before school? after school? maybe not atal. Maybe i should just go without a trace. Things might be better that way. No.. no i cant do that._  
As Lorraines thoughts trailed through her mind, she held Nikkis bodys so close and so tight she didnt ever want to let go.

* * *

Lorraine was sat on her leather white chair. Feet up. The full works. She sat texting on her phone to various people. From time to time, she found her thoughts drifting off from business to thinking about Nikki and Freddie.

*knock knock*

The office door opened and Freddie entered the office.  
'Alright' His northern greeting broke the dead silence.  
'Iya.' She faked a smile as she looked at him.  
'Um tonight i was maybe wonderi...' Before Freddie could even finish his sentance, another body entered the room. It was Nikki. Lorraine looked straight through.. and straight past Freddie and gazed lovingly at Nikki. Her forced smile had now become genuine.  
'Hiya. Ive got the class reports here.. michael not about?' Nikki walked and stood next to Freddie with a pile of paper work in one hand.  
'No. Ill take them and let him know you've done them thanks.'  
Nikki then placed the paper work on Lorraines desk. The two of them became dangerously close. Nikki just wanted to kiss Lorraine, but couldnt as Freddie was in the doorway. She turned to walk out of the room.  
'Oh.. Nikki' Lorraine called after her.  
Nikki turned round.  
'Ill come round later and discuss these with you after ive got feedback of michael' There was going to be no feedback.. well none worth discussing anyway. Lorraine was just making her excuses infront of freddie to go round to Nikkis.  
Nikki didnt need to reply. She just smiled and nodded slightly before leaving.  
'Sorry.. what was you going to say?' Lorraine then focused her attention to Freddie. She spoke to him like he was a buisness client.  
'Doesnt matter now' He just stared at the floor before leaving the office.

* * *

*DING* The bell rang for dinner time.

Nikki dragged herself from her marking duties and made her way towards Lorraines office. She looked casual among the swarm of students; walking with her hands in the pockets of her black slim trousers; head up looking for any potential wrong-doings off students; walking at a normal, slow pace; when all the while her stomach was filled with butterflies and her body was contained with excitement as it did every dinner time when she made her way to see Lorraine.  
'Hey' Nikki entered the room.  
'Hiya. Im just finishing this e-mail then im all yours' Lorraine stared down at her keyboard eager to finish off.  
'If only i could take that literally' Nikki joked. She stood in the office and closed the door behind her.  
'Done!' Lorraine closed the lid of her laptop and stood infront of her desk. Her bum was perched softly on the edge.  
Nikki walked towards Lorraine and snaked her hands around her waist before planting a kiss on her lips.  
Nikki suddenly let go of all contact with lorraine as if she had burnt her. Freddie had entered the room with Michael. Lorraine and Nikki both acted as if nothing was happening but an innocent conversation. Luckily, they got away with it and wasnt seen. Michael and Freddie were too pre-ocupied and were focusing on the football results in the paper.  
'Ill see you later' Lorraine hinted. She became all nervous at the thought of everybody knowing again. Nikki took the hint and reluctantly exited the room.

* * *

Both women sat with a glass of wine on Nikkis couch. Lorraine sensed there was something wrong with Nikki as there wasnt much conversation going on.  
'Are you gonna tell me whats wrong or what?' Lorraine got fed up of sitting in silence.  
'Its just..' Nikki found it hard to find the words. Especially with Lorraines eyes piercing at her.  
Nikki took a deep breath in and a quick short breath out. 'Lorraine.. im tired of sneaking around.' Nikkis words made her feel vulnerable.  
'I dont want to be your dirty secret. I want us to go back to how it was. Are you ashamed of us? Cos it seems like it. You've got your image back.. perfect life.. perfect boyfriend... god forbid anybody finds out shes a lesbian! It might just ruin your perfect repution.' Nikkis words hurt Lorraine causing her to put her defences up instead of showing emotion.  
'Well you wont have to worry much longer cos im moving back down to london with Freddie' Lorraine stood up and instantly regretted her words. She knew this wasnt the right moment or even the right words to tell Nikki.  
Nikkis face was frozen in shock. She took it in and lowered her eye brows.  
'what? so what was all this then? your just using me for your own pleasure! when will you realise you cant use people like this' Nikki became increasingly angry.  
'Im not using you. I love y...' Before Lorraine could finish Nikki interuppted her.  
'Get out. Go on go' Nikki wasnt shouting anymore. The hurt in her voice was enough to make Lorraine realise how upset and angry Nikki was. She choked back tears before leaving the house.


End file.
